Misery Loves My Company
by Jollymane05
Summary: Spectra, the master of misery. Ember, the rebellious diva. Kitty, the biker chick. Sam, the self-proclaimed Goth and an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. Combine these four together and it's a war for Danny's heart. The question remains, who will win it? [Rated T, might go up]
1. Miserable

**NOTE: I do not own any characters from Danny Phantom. All characters belong to the creator. P****lease review it will encourage me to continue**

**"Oh, darling, I've been so miserable."-Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

**_Misery Loves My Company_**

**Chapter 1: Miserable**

Amity Park, the hometown of the great hero Danny Phantom and his two sidekicks, Sam and Tucker. It was a peaceful town, hardly having any crime. That all changes mainly due to the Fentons' ghost portal, Amity Park has become a hotspot for ghost activity.

As we look closer inside the city, we see Danny Fenton flying across Amity Park, hoping he would arrive at school on time. Now eight-teen, and in the twelfth grade, the ghost-boy has changed drastically while keeping the same style in clothes.

His pitch-black spiky hair had grown much longer than before. It was so long that Daniel eventually tied it up in a stylish ponytail. For his clothes, he wears a casual black shirt, adding a green neon color around his collar and sleeve, with the letter 'D' slap in the middle of his chest, indicating he's the real Danny Phantom who saved the world many years ago.

Danny's lower waistline hasn't changed apart from replacing his blue jeans with black ones. His shoes are the same red shoes he wore back in his childhood days, only a bigger shoe size.

Casper High School

The ghost kid finally makes it to his school and speed dash through the double doors, heading straight to class. He burst open Mr. Lancer's door and was utterly shocked to see all eyes focus on him. Daniel quickly walks down the classroom to the back until his teacher stops him.

"Mr. Fenton, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Lancer speaks in a stern tone.

Danny slowly turns his body around, nervous about what will happen to him, "S-Sorry? It was so much traffic and-"

"Being a supernatural, paranormal activity ghost, you would've been here before anyone else." Mr. Lancer talks over him.

The ghost boy chuckles- "It's not easy being green." He said as a joke

"Well then, it won't be easy staying for detention" His teacher fires back.

With the whole class mocking him with laughs, he took his humiliation to the back. Danny sat between Tucker and Sam and slam his entire face on the desk, embarrassed, ashame, and don't want to be there.

Sam, his girlfriend, scoots her desk closer to her boyfriend to see what's wrong. Their relationship wasn't up to par, but who can blame Daniel when every single person now knows he was the ghost boy of Amity Park the whole time.

"What happened?" Sam leans closer to him, "Still sick?" She asked Danny, concern about his well being-

He nods his head

"Yeah. I think it's gotten worse-"

Danny sneezed his brains out, causing neon mucus to come splashing out of his nose. Sam and Tucker quickly backed far away from him, knowing his sickness has gotten worst. Not only is Daniel sick, but his hair color also changes to pure white on rare occasions while still in his human state. Sometimes when he goes ghost, the transformation doesn't even work, leaving him highly vulnerable to his enemies.

Tucker grabs a gas mask out of his bookbag, and place it on. Danny nor Sam asked him the obvious question on why he had that type of object in his bag, but since he's well, Tucker, they didn't bother.

"Dude, why you even at school?" Tucker asked, "This is like the third day."

Danny wipes his snot away from his nose with his arm. "That's not even the half of it, Tuck. Lately, my powers have become weaker. I can hardly fly straight anymore."

"Whatever the case is," Sam held onto Danny's hand tightly, "I'm always here."

The two shared a warm gaze, almost forgetting Tucker's existence; they eventually went in for the kill and kissed, regardless of Danny's germs. Tucker being the third wheel, sits back in his seat, clearly annoyed.

Ghost Zone [Skulker's Island]

Deep within the Ghost Zone is a realm where all of the solids, liquids, and gases are composed entirely out of various forms of ectoplasm. This substance, ectoplasm, is not only physical but also ethereal-in other words, it can act as energy. Ectoplasm has quintessence-Esque properties; the animating principle of quintessence is that it's able to animate inanimate objects.

The Ghost Zone was a dimension in the time-space fluidic phase as portals can naturally form-portals between the Earth and the Ghost Zone, portals to other dimensions, and portals through time and space. The Ghost Zone features a wide variety of locations, all of them accessible through unusual doors that's shape, size, and style usually have something to do with what's through them.

As we dig deeper, we see a skull realm as our primary focus. It's Skulker's realm, of course. Inside his kingdom, there were two ghosts, one who was a male in a robotic suit and the other who was a female with a punk attire.

Skulker's appearance consists of electric green eyes, electric green flaming hair and goatee, and jagged teeth. The "skin" of his suit is an off-white, and his arms have metal seams. He wears a black tank top and pants, a dark gray shoulder guard on his left shoulder, and a dark gray belt that slings across his chest. Skulker also wears dark gray gauntlets that have technological features in the wrists, along with a gray utility belt that has a blue "S" on the buckle.

He wears gray boots with blue laces and a necklace with a white skull on it. Sitting on his left side was Ember. She is a pale-white hard-rocking siren-like teenage ghost girl who has long, flaming, teal hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face resembling a sharp-angled "M," and light purple lipstick. The two ghosts were once again arguing about Skulker losing the T.V remote.

"This is the second time you have lost the remote." Ember sits back further on the couch, more disappointed. "I can't even watch my show now."

"Nonsense, my queen," Skulker scoots to the left, moving more closer to his girlfriend. "Instead of watching boring T.V, how about we go hunt for that whelp?"

Her usually calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed, and her face contorted in all-consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits, her mouth quivering, slurring unintelligible words came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness. Skulker quickly gets up from the couch and backs away. Her flames were out of control and full of hatred.

Something about her this time wasn't right; she usually would had felt annoyed whenever he does stupid stuff like this. Something was dearly wrong with her like all her emotions were finally releasing from her within her inner soul.

"It's always about dipstick with you!" Ember's hair flared up intensely higher. "One minute it's about me, then out of nowhere, you bring up quote 'whelp.' I'm so sick of it!" She closes her eyes as she moves closer to him as flames begin to surface around her.

She then opened her eyes and gave him a death stare. Her face glazed for a split-second and then she frowned, her lips pursed together and her eyes unblinking, at that moment, if her eyes were a weapon, the piercing look in them could have caused severe destruction like she was a lion. Skulker just went into her territory, and she is about to attack.

Skulker knew this was a red flag, so he uses a jet pack on his suit to fly away from Ember in a great distance, which made her more angry at him.

"Ugh! Wuss." Ember grumbled. She disappears in a hair-flame tornado leaving Skulker completely confused.

"Fine! I'll find him myself!" Skulker retorted. But sadly, the rock-star diva was long gone.

-SCENE BREAK-

Heading back to her Realm, Ember made it back safely. She went intangible and went inside with ease. She sat on her couch and began to write a song, expressing how she feels. As time goes on she didn't write not one letter on the page, it was blank, like her soul.

"Great! Now it's affecting my songs too?"

Ember slams her hand on her face, frustrated once more-

Balling up the paper and throwing it to a nearby trashcan, her place looked like a disaster. Old food across the kitchen table, bugs were flying around a smelly refrigerator And more horrifying things. Ember was too ashame for Kitty to come inside her place to see this mess.

"I guess I'll play this again." Ember sighs, as she grabs her guitar, playing the song she had in mind-

**_It was, it was September_**

**_Winds blow, the dead leaves fall_**

**_To you, I did surrender_**

**_Two weeks, you didn't call..._**

Her voice became intense when she said that last note, but she continues to sing

**_Your life goes on without me_**

**_My life, a losing game_**

**_But you should, you should not doubt me_**

**_You will remember my name_**

She slams her guitar pick down her guitar, Making a dominant love note bursting out into a broken heart. Letting every tear reach her song, and its true meaning

**_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_**

**_Ember, one thing remains_**

**_Ember, so warm and tender!_**

**_You will remember my name!_**

**_Oh, Woah, Woah!_**

**_Ember, you will remember_**

**_Ember, one thing remains_**

**_Ember, so warm and tender_**

**_You will remember my name, Yeah!_**

**_Yeah, You will remember my name!_**

Ember's hair went up in high flames burning everything that came close to her. Having no control of her emotions any longer, she lets out a striking scream making one particular picture come falling on her shelf, onto her foot unharmed by the fire.

"No, It can't be." She picks up the picture frame and observes that there weren't any damages on it at all-

The picture shows two happy couples smiling when they took that picture. The boy had pitch-black hair; With ocean blue eyes to compliment his features. The next person was a female; It was her...When she was alive.

"Do you still remember...us?" She asked the picture, knowing all to well it wouldn't talk back. However, that wasn't the case as it spoke back to her

"I Remember..."

Turning around as quickly as she could, There wasn't anyone there. Only the flames She created with her anger, Ember looks back at the picture with a big smile on her face saying-

"I wish I can see you again."

She wipes her tear off the picture and places it back on the shelf. Since her anger went down the flames went away in a matter of seconds

"Maybe, Just maybe Kitty can help me out," Ember said. She grabs her guitar and heads out of her Realm to find her best friend,

Somewhere in Ghost Zone

Reappearing in a different location, Ember was floating through ghost zone, alone. The rock-star ghost was Lonely and alone like a bridge was blocking her path for freedom. She preferred to be alone, isolating herself from her friends. She didn't talk to her friends much anymore.

Ember thought spending time with her idiot boyfriend would at least light her day up, but obviously, it didn't. The punk diva didn't dream her dreams anymore. She didn't want anything anymore. She didn't participate in her old hobbies anymore. Nothing mattered because she felt hopeless. While in her thoughts, she mistakenly bumps into another ghost without watching where she was going.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Ember stops herself from speaking as she was staring at her best friend, Kitty. The punk biker turns around along with her boyfriend Johnny 13 to see who bumped into her.

Surprisingly, they both were shocked to see Ember in so long. Standing before Ember, was Kitty who she stared at first. She is a ghost with pale greenish-white skin and shaggy green hair. She has red eyes and wears thick eyeliner and purple lipstick and eyeshadow. She is wearing a black cropped tank top, a red jacket and skirt, green tights with fishnet stockings, and black high-heeled boots.

Kitty's accessories include a green pendant, a purple scarf, and a green-and-gold ring. Floating next to her was Johnny 13. He is a ghost with pale-white skin and short blond "greasy" hair.

He has green eyes, freckles on his cheeks, and a hint of stubble on his chin. He wears a long gray jacket with a white shirt underneath, and the sleeves pushed up black pants, and gray boots. He has two belts - a green-and-gray one worn regular and a gray studded belt that hangs down his hip.

Johnny's accessories include a green skull necklace, black fingerless biker gloves, and a green-and-gold ring worn on his left hand. The couple gave Ember a worried face expression until Kitty finally speaks out.

"Ember? It's been like, forever! How you been a girlfriend?" Kitty wondered. "You look awful."

McLain sighs at that last statement. "Yeah, Kitty. What about you? Why are you two just floating here?"

Kitty and Johnny blinked in confusion. Was Ember blind and couldn't fully see what's behind them? In their point of view, Ember had a hunchback; red eyes almost looked like she cried all night and day. Bags under her eyes, make-up is running a little, Her hair is very sloppy looking, and a tired look on her face. Was Skulker the caused of this? No one knows, but they will find out sooner or later.

"You do know we're waiting in line to get in the bar, right?" Johnny responds. Showing the ghost bar that was behind him with his thumb. "Wanna join?"

The screen breaks away from them to Ember. She nicely turned down his offer. "Sorry. I'm not up for it. I don't know why my memories are rocking my world lately. It's killing me."

Johnny did not understand a single word on what Ember meant. Kitty, however, knew this was a code red alert that only she and Ember would say when it's something that has to do with their human life or a new crush. But mostly human life-related.

"Drop the phone number," Kitty gasped. "You're on stage 2, too, Ember!?"

McLain gave her a sad nod. "Yep."

Kitty instantly flew to where Ember was and slowly pulled her closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. Kitty couldn't surround her in a warm embrace, but Ember did.

As Ember squeezed her back, neither of them wanting the moment to end. Johnny was staring at the two females in the background, still confused about what's happening. He didn't complain, though; his perverted mind enjoyed two girls hugging each other.

"Come on, girlfriend," Kitty removes her arms away from Ember. "Let's head back to your realm asap!"

The biker girl grabs Ember's gloved hand and begins to fly away with her leaving Johnny still in line.

"Hey, where you guys are going!?" The bad luck male yells as his girlfriend, and close friend moves further away from him.

"At least I have you baby-doll." Johnny turns his head to the right side, winking at a green-skin ghost female with red eyes.

-SCENE BREAK-

Arriving back at Ember's realm, the two female ghosts phases through Ember's purple door. Her field was quite stylish. Having posters of her latest performance on the walls. Ember's realm is about the size of a prison cell but bigger. Wooden floors, turquoise walls mostly covered with rock posters and what was, last year, a picture of her and Skulker who looked happy in the photo together.

It reeks of wine and perfume. Black curtains. Black bedspread covered in pillows and cushions. A giant skull logo sticker that was placed on her wall behind the bed, the radiator has been sharpened; it's graffitied with lyrics, lines of poetry, doodles, and inspiring quotes.

On the desk, piled with everything from bras to textbooks, stands a torn lamp and a broken alarm clock that she smashed this morning. Underneath it, there's a paint-splattered CD player that's usually on. A widescreen T.V that was sitting in an entirely right angle, a worn-out purple couch, a kitchen with a white fridge, and a working microwave. Ghosts don't need food, but Ember allowed it in her realm since it wouldn't be a home without those things.

"Alright, Ember. Talk to me." Kitty floated to Ember's couch than sitting down.

The ghost diva made her way towards the couch as well, sitting by her only best friend, excluding Spectra. McLain turns on her HD T.V that she hardly ever turns on. Giving that she has a guest over, she wanted to make Kitty feel at ease when discussing this topic they were about to get into.

"If we learn from our mistakes, why are we always so afraid to make a mistake?" Ember asked, still flipping through channels with the remote.

Her skin color quickly drained from her face. That question alone sent goosebumps crawling down her spine like a spider. That dark, edgy matter, made Kitty wonder, will this topic only get worst? All these thoughts and concern emotions stayed within Kitty's mind for now. She returns her attention back to her best friend with a reasonable answer.

"That's easy, Ember because we-" The bicker ghost went into a long pause. After a while, Ember decided to answer her question. "Because the smallest things easily influence us."

The realm went dead silence. It almost felt like the T.V just mysteriously cut off. It was that quiet. Ember used her pyrokinesis powers to burn the remote she had in her gloved hand to ashes. Her flames were now licking at the air, warming the area around it.

It danced and moved, almost as if it was living, the changing colors giving it the appearance of a rare blue sunset. Her make-up begins to wash away due to her overflowing tears. The screen goes up to Ember's eyes. Her green eyes that everyone remembers them by glowed a bright red color. Kitty jumps out the couch floating in mid-air, watching her friend get sucked up in her emotions.

"Ember, stop! You're gonna cause a fire in here," Kitty panics, seeing all Ember's furniture and belongings melting at a fast pace.

Ember's fingernails were digging into her palms as she squeezes her hands into fists. She was emotionally grinding her teeth. Her body tenses up feeling hot, massive tears were noticeably raining down on her face. Kitten tried several methods. Calming her down, making silly faces, joking about Skulker being an idiot, tell her good old memories they had with each other, singing, (horribly.) Asking about her day, and even calling Danny 'dipstick' a million times. None of them work. A long ten seconds past by and Ember McLain was finally ready to tell Kitty what's been bothering her for the past few weeks.

"I've been thinking about him again." Ember blubbered. "I just can't seem to get that idiot out of my head!"

"Skulker? Danny? That guy with the blond hair at Casper high who is annoying?" Kitty questioned. "Or, is it that guy with the blue hair-"

Ember placed an index finger on Kitty's mouth. She then drags her friend to her picture wall. Scrolling right Ember picks up a picture off the wall that Kitty least expected. It was a blurry picture that looked to be in the 70's uncolored. It was the rock-diva who had a sincere smile. For the most part, Ember looked precisely the same since the picture was only in black and white. Part of her body showed her wearing an all-black electric purple guitar shirt. The same guitar she owns now as a ghost. Scrolling to the right was a male who had his right arm wrapped around her neck.

His hair was pure black with a shaggy hairstyle. Not is known about his skin or eye color, His unzipped tracksuit showing what his shirt looked like on the inside. It was black too, but his shirt had a logo, it had a big, bold x in the middle. His appearance made him look like a jerk — he has about two black ear piercings on each ear side and a nose ring. His landing strip goatee style made him seem to be more of a jerk. Now Kitty can see why Ember liked him so much back in high school; he was the top bad boy in the whole school.

"Oh, him..." Kitty rolled her eyes. "He was a straight-up jerk, Ember! You know this." She looks to her left side to see Ember was now gone. The friendly ghost biker scans the realm until she found her best friend back on her burnt couch with the picture still with her. She floats to where Ember was; instead of sitting back down nearly getting burn again, she decided to be in the air for safety.

"I hate going through this time of the month again," Ember said.

"It's like periods for girls after death," Kitty commented. "We think about our past every month while boys don't mind being dead."

Ember leans her head down, staring at the photo with full energy. She can fully see how happy she was. Sure she was rebellious back in her high school days, but who can blame her? She only wanted to be popular in her unique way. The boy who was next to her made her feel just that, special.

Whenever Kitty is out hanging with her boyfriend Johnny, Ember would be alone since they were her only friends at the time. The boy would come by offering her snacks and have a sweet small talk with her too light up her day. It was wonderful. That was until her life got caught up in flames. Cutting back from Ember's daze, she looks back up at Kitty with an idea.

"Kitty." Ember calls her.

"Hm?"

"How about we have another girls' night?" Ember asked with a grin. Giving that she magically is smiling again, this can't be good for Kitty.

"Really!? Hey, hey. What for?" Kitty lifts an eyebrow in confusion. "Johnny isn't a cheater at this time, I hope."

Ember exaggerates her words a bit. "Something is up. Every year around this time, everyone human gets depressed about their past but Spectra and her sidekick. I think it's time to go visit her."

The punk diva gave Kitty a puppy dog face expression hinting she wanted to do this. Who could ever resist? It was right on what she said. Every year around this time, everyone breaks out of either being sick or depressed about something, thinking about their tragic past expect Spectra.

Heck, Johnny, and she was talking about their deaths before Ember came. From Youngblood to the ghost boy from Amity Park, anyone who is a ghost, either dead or alive, is experiencing this deadly illness right now.

"Okay, okay." Kitty acknowledged her request. "Not going to lie, that's true. Spectra and her little boyfriend or whatever take this as a vacation whenever this type of thing happens." She says as she views her nails-

Ember sat in a long silence, thinking up a strategy. Then it hit her. "I know exactly why." She frowns. The blue-haired ghost grips onto Kitty's jacket and instantly teleported them both someplace else.

The scene opens back up, showing Clockwork's realm the master of all time. His kingdom was spooky in Kitty's eyes. It was this building filled with time-related objects such as clocks, gears, and bells, and contains portals that Clockwork uses to view other times and places.

Clockwork and his lair are immune to alternate time paths and time paradoxes, which makes this realm the most powerful ones compared to normal realms — zooming in a little closer inside the domain, we see Ember begging to Clockwork about her plans to go back in time for her satisfaction.

"Please! I need to know." Ember begs once more. "Who knows what my life would've been like if I knew the whole story instead of my own?"

In front of Ember and Kitty was Clockwork. He was taking on the looks of himself as an adult. Clockwork is a violet-cloaked ghost with a pale blue face and a scar across his left eye. A clock-like mechanism is embedded in his chest. He carries a time staff, which he uses often. Due to his time-based nature, his ghost body continually switches between a child form to an adult form to an old structure.

"Wouldn't it be wiser if I told you instead?" Clockwork asked.

McLain shakes her head. "No! Why the hell would I want your point of view? I want to see for myself."

Clockwork's body slowly turns into an elder version of him. "Language Amber, we're still considered as a kids show."

Switching back to Kitty, who now joins in on the conversation. "I kinda agree with him, Ember."

Ember facepalms at this. Not because of Clockwork denying her but how Kitty switching sides so quickly. They've been discussing this topic for over ten minutes now with no results. What is Clockwork keeping away from her? Is it a clear hint that if she changes any events that her life as a ghost would be entirely over? Can't be.

"So you're saying if I go back to the past and see how people would react to my death, I wouldn't be here?" Ember does the math on her gloved hands. "T-That doesn't make sense! Forty-eight years plus now doesn't equal non-existence on my part."

Now it was Clockwork's time to facepalm. "Amber like I said before. This method in getting your answers is not recommended."

"We should listen to him instead, about your past in his perspective," Kitty suggested.

"Damn it, Kitty! Stop taking this old man's side for once!" Ember scolded. Pan to her left was Kitty. She laughed at this and decided to stop taking sides.

Flashing back to Clockwork, who was staring them down as he turned into a child. "There's no need for that kind of language Amber, it's unnecessary."

"Whatever." Ember spoke back profoundly, annoyed by the 'rules.' "Can you please take us or not, Clockwork?"

The time ghost floated away from them. Clockwork then uses his temporal interaction powers to show Ember and Kitty what consequences can occur if they continued going through this path without knowing what they're doing. Clockwork can interact with points in time/timelines of existence without having to physically leave the one they're currently on, allowing him to affect the events of the other time from the one they usually live in. For example, changing the past or the past of another timeline, the future, or another timeline's future, all by interacting with the point in time or timeline they wish to affect. Unlike Time Travel user doesn't physically leave or enter the other schedules or locations in time in any way.

"Sorrow is knowledge; those that know the most must mourn the deepest; the tree of knowledge is not the tree of life." Clockwork shows Ember and Kitty their human past life in a time portal. "I'm afraid I cannot allow another accident to happen upon my hands. I'm sorry."

The master of time closes the portal with his time stick. It was pointless to argue back. Ember gave Clockwork an evil glare before leaving his sight in flames, taking Kitty with her.

He sighs, knowing he could see the future of what might happen, now that he denied Amber's request.

"Only time can heal all wounds."

Clockwork switches to his elder form as he went back to observing the universe.

-SCENE BREAK-

The two girls went back to Ember's realm. The ghost diva fell to her knees, tired and worn-out on energy from overusing her powers so much. Thankfully, her ghostly friend was by her side to help her out.

Kitty helps her to the couch and sat her best friend down. After getting Ember situated the ghost biker makes herself comfortable as well by sitting next to her

"I'm so beat." Kitty sat back further inside the couch, relaxing her tired muscles.

While the biker ghost relaxes a bit, Ember had other plans. She found 'relaxing' boring for her taste. Ember gets up from the couch, pacing back and forth.

Her friend sits up from the couch, confused as to why Ember wasn't resting.

"You're making me sick, girlfriend," Kitty said, about to vomit. "Is everything okay?"

The ghost diva was extremely upset for some reason. Her hair flare-up in huge blue flames burning her ceiling. Her pain was affecting her emotions and energy.

"Stupid dipstick, always taking over my plans." Ember snapped. "My revolution won't go unnoticed because of him."

She threw the lap, the vase, and her favorite coffee mug. Her voice grew louder; Kitty was afraid the neighbors could hear her.

"CALM DOWN EMBER!" Kitty shouts, seeing once again flames building up around the area.

Instead of listening to her best friend wise advice, she continued rummaging through the drawers, burning each of her music notes without realizing it. Kitty tried calming down her friend, but it was no use; her anger was too intense to take so lightly.

Unexpectedly McClain stops herself; her flames went back to a standard size, and her temper vanishes in the atmosphere. Her eyes were wide open, almost picturing something inside her head.

"It's her. Anger, misery, I-I can't believe it." She stated, in pure shock.

Kitty stomps on a pillow that was still in flames, putting the fire out with her foot. When the light finally went out, she floats over to where Ember was. The rocker ghost diva was still startled.

"Confused here, who?" Kitty questioned her, wondering what or who she was talking about- "How come I'm so low on energy?"

"Spectra." The ghost diva answers, fuming with anger. She was so angry Kitty decided to take a step back before she gets caught up in her flames. "If this continues, I don't think I'll ever see the light of day. Come on, Kitty, we're going."

Her voice was so loud, so thunderous that Kitty couldn't concentrate on what she said. Ember became a different person. Her eyes had warped into a miserable black.

She summons her electric purple guitar and hops on it, ready to take flight. When McClain notices her best friend wasn't moving, Ember growls in annoyance.

"Come on, Kit," Ember said, as she offer a hand for Kitty to take. "Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not!" countered The biker ghost.

It was clear as day something was the matter. The rockstar ghost thought of another way to get her friend on board.

"Look, Kitty, I know you're scared of heights, but. We're dead for crying out loud! We fly all the time."

Since she was eight years old, Kitty was always scared of heights, even now as a ghost. The friendly ghost biker never told her secrets to anybody, not even her long-time boyfriend, Johnny. The only person who did know was Ember.

Katharine has always been ashamed of her silly fear. In spite of that, she proceeds to get on McLain's flying electric purple guitar vehicle. The biker chick was so afraid and shaking up; she didn't realize her hands were squeezing the life out of Ember's breast.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ember complained as she slaps Kitty's hands off her chest.

Fear cripples Kitty, freezing every muscle of her body. "J-Just, go before I fall!"

With Kitty's arms wrap around Ember's lower waistline for safety reasons, the punk ghost finally took flight. They could've taken the easy route by teleporting, but that would have drained McLain entirely. As the two ghost girls flee the realm, the search for misery itself was now their main priority.


	2. Your Love is My Drug

**"**_**Reality is just a crutch for people who can't handle drug****s.**_**"-Robin Williams**

* * *

**Misery Loves My Company**

**Chapter 2: Your Love is My Drug**

Spectra's Realm

They appeared in another place around the Ghost Zone; it was Spectra's place, the two teleported right at her floating front door. Nothing much went on with her ghostly door apart from replacing the original purple door to red. Ember went intangible and was about to fade inside until her biker's best friend stops her from doing so.

"What gives Kitty?" Ember asked, returning stable. "Why you stop me?"

"Uh, hello? We may be a ghost but at least show respect, girlfriend." Kitty replies back

Ember glares at her then said, "Fine. We'll do it your way first."

She leaned her head in and smashed it on Spectra's door. Kitty did the same. Both ghost teens began listening through the door. The first thing they heard was a male talking about something to someone.

Inside Spectra's Realm

In the Spectra realm, she turned her ghost home to an actual counselor's office. Spectra had a one on one talk with the kindest hearted ghost in the world; conversation became much serious, which made Spectra consume his negative energy as he talks about his issue. Standing by her was her loyal servant, Bertrand.

"Poor thing, it seems like you aren't trying hard enough, darling," Spectra told him.

Klemper lowers his head down, ashamed. "You right. No one wants to be my friend..."

"That's right, dear. Your annoyance will never grant you a friend." Spectra falsely smile gleefully, "Only despair."

While Spectra tells the blond everything he shouldn't do, an unusual red mist comes out of Bertrand's mouth. He steps on his tippy-toes and whispers something in his boss's ear. Her green neon eyes widen along with her smirk. Spectra needed to finish up her suffering with Klemper as quickly as possible since she had a tremendous vital business to deal with.

"Here, this is a list of all the things you can do to let your sadness take control of you." Spectra hands over a white sheet of paper to Dash. "Ta-ta"

"Thanks."

Klemper floats away from his chair and waved goodbye to Spectra and left her realm sadder. She sniffs the air and collects Klemper's depression. Soon after he left, Bertrand took it upon himself to turn into his original form serious.

"Did you smell that power, my lady?" Bertrand sniffs the atmosphere. He flys around his boss like a fairy until Spectra stops him by grabbing his ghostly tail.

"Yes, It's the power of sorrows." Spectra grind her teeth evilly. "It's flu season. The year that no one can stop me."

Bertrand slithered away from Spectra's grip and came closer to her, wondering what she was talking about.

Her green aura and bloodshed red eyes scared the small male ghost. Her laughter, caused everything around her to shake back and forth. No matter what Bertrand did to stop his boss, the misery that surfaces around them only gotten stronger.

"W-What is this flu season you speak of!?" Bertrand covers his face as the mighty wind blows to him, almost knocking him down.

Spectra automatically stops upon hearing her assistant didn't know what flu season means. The chairs and books plummet on the floor at once. She went closer to him and squeezed his pale cheeks wide apart.

"Oh, you've missed so much information, Bert." She giggles, "It means whoever was born human and experience sadness in their life will go through non-stop grief and sickness." Spectra announced.

Bertrand smirks as well. "You mean that ghost brat can't use his powers freely?"

Spectra nods. She walked back to her desk and sat down. Her appearance was different compared to the last time seeing her. Spectra hair grew much longer, almost stopping at the end of her back. Her skin was pure as snow.

While they continued discussing the topic, Ember and Kitty phase inside unexpectedly, the ghost rockstar tried to get Klemper off her, but it was no use the friendly ghost male was hard to pull away.

"Get off!" Ember shouts at him as she pulled his head away from her stomach.

"Will you be my friend?"

"Kitty, do something!" Ember looked up and found her best friend was nowhere in sight. Instead, she was by floating in front of Spectra's desk, expressing her anger out on her second-best friend. Her rants and yelling only led Spectra and Bertrand to laugh at her.

"What do you mean by 'the year no one can stop me?' " Kitty gets closer to Spectra's face. "So, you knew all about this?!"

She smiles boldly, "I'm afraid so girlfriend. Misery can never be tamed." Says Spectra,

"So you're saying,"

Ember used the last bit of her energy to trap Klemper in a pink Ecto-bubble. She then floats by her two ghost friends exhausted and worn-out on strength.

"-This whole time, you were the cause of our suffering!?" Ember finished with a huff

"Correct."

Spectra phase through her desk, she then wraps each arm around Kitty's and Ember's neck, pulling them closer to her. The biker ghost notices Spectra's skin had no freckles nor spots, only her smooth skin, which amazed her.

"Don't you see? The ghost child is the most vulnerable one out of this season." Spectra announced proudly. "His powers and emotions are far more miserable than any ghost combined." She then floats away from Kitty and Ember,

"I cannot control my misery when it's needed. Regardless if you're a ghost or alive, you all were born human. Sadly, my time will be closing soon. Only a week to spare, I'm afraid." Spectra says

Both Kitty and Ember stared at each other before the ghost rockstar looks away. If what Spectra said is true, they could've destroyed the ghost kid decades ago. Now learning about this flu season and how it made their misery friend more powerful around this month explains a lot of things.

For starters, everyone who was once human were feeling nothing but grief, while Phantom is going through the same thing but worse. Kitty and Ember remained hostile towards Spectra but wanted to learn more about this common disease.

"Daniel is half-human; therefore, he can experience sickness and the power of my misery. You guys, however, I can only gather grief and nothing more." Spectra explains. "The best thing about it, I can control his life, and you can too."

"W-Wait, we have the power to control Danny around this time?" Now interested, Kitty floats over Ember. "Really?!"

Bertrand steps in the conversation, annoyed. "She wouldn't say it if it weren't true genius." He looks away from her gaze

Kitty placed her cold hands on her lips, preparing herself to make Bertrand disappear. Ember used her guitar note and ready her self as well to help her best friend obliterate him once and for all.

Since Spectra didn't stop him, he quickly backs away from the three females, scared. The orange-haired ghost went back to talking to her curious friends.

"Also correct." She added. "Been manipulating him, about a week now. It's quite hilarious." Spectra snickers evilly.

"How it works then?" Ember asked, curious. "You absorb his and our energy?"

Spectra turned back to her true form as she charges up a black ghost ray. It was very unusual, just by looking at it, you can see Daniel's past life of anger, jealousy, and rage built up inside.

"We all share a common interest."

The black form ghost held up her Ecto-energy in front of Kitty and Ember, "We want to take down the ghost child, once and for all." Spectra told the two,

"I have no problem with him." Kitty protested against her friends "He's okay with me. He's a sweetheart."

Ember and Spectra stared at Kitty with disappointment in their eyes.

"Let me show you how I bring misery to the table!" The black form ghost chortles

Spectra summons a black fire aura. Eventually, it cooled down and revealed the item she was holding. It was a simple black and blue pill. Kitty was deeply confused about what she was looking at; however, Ember caught on rather fast.

"This is a-!"

"Emotion pill." Ember observers the drug

"Once you break it apart, the victim's emotions will come forth, obeying your every order," Ember stated.

Spectra looked surprised. "You know your stuff, girlfriend. But yes, you're right."

She cracks the pill, unleashing numerous emotions of Danny Phantom. All versions of him were lined up in order. From sad, to happy, to mad to flirty, all of his colorful emotions were there. Each of his passion represents his feelings.

The blue one had blue eyes, blue hair, and a blue Phantom suit. The others had the same appearance but in different colors. They all sat there awaiting somebody to pick their emotion color.

"W-Woah. This can't be happening, all of them are..." Kitty's mouth was hanging wide open. "Danny?!"

"No, Kitty, there are his emotions. From sexual to anger, and so much more." Spectra glare at each of them carefully.

Ember half-smiles, "Wow. didn't know you use the emotion pill too, Spec."

Spectra answers back with- "The more you know, I suppose. Now, help me pick a color!" She floats in front of the twenty-seven emotions, lined up perfectly in her realm.

"Pick red! He looks so cute!" Kitty was floating around the red emotion of Daniel repeatedly, "His facial expression is so hot."

"Of course." She looks at Ember next, "How about we go on a little girls trip to see what I mean?" Spectra suggested as she absorbs Danny's 'mean spirit' in her palm. The rest of his emotions vanish in a blink of an eye.

The punk ghost rocker agreed, and the three of them floated upwards intangible out of Spectra's realm, not realizing they were leaving the other males behind.

"Left behind, yet again," Bertrand said to himself. "I hate flu season." In the background, Klemper was still trapped inside Ember's weak bubble.

"Will you be my friend?"

Sam Manson Household

With Tucker on a dinner date with his one month girlfriend, Valerie. Sam and her boyfriend Daniel, took the opportunity to spend one on one time together as a couple. They don't get the chance to hang out as one due to Tucker personally, well being there.

Now that the techno greek has a date tonight, things can run peacefully on their regular date of spending time together. Sam was lying comfortably on his chest, hearing his normal heartbeat slowly.

The ghost couldn't care less about Danny being sick. His sudden sickness is what brought them back together. Before this unknown illness occurred, they were not speaking to each other at all.

Sam would assume the half-human male was cheating behind her back or losing interest in her. Her paranoid mind led the couple to break up numerous times until recently, they got back together, four days before the ghost flu. Nonetheless, the teens were having a decent conversation.

"Dash is such a jerk." Daniel frowns while staring up at the ceiling. "Even when he found out I'm the ghost boy, he shows no respect for you guys."

Sam fake coughs heavily- "And Paulina."

Yeah, her too." Danny added with a smile.

Meanwhile, Spectra, along with Kitty and Ember, arrives on the scene. Spectra peek inside Sam's window intangible, not showing any signs of being worried.

At first, the other two female ghosts were unsure to follow her lead, knowing Daniel can sense their presence. But he didn't, he continued talking to Sam like he had no type of ghost abilities. Ember and Kitty then looked inside her window as well and saw the teens on top of each other.

Ember scratches her head confused."Why dipstick ain't attacking us on sight?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Kitty agreed,

"Don't you two remember?" Spectra were rebuilding a memory, "His flu is stopping him from sensing ghost. He won't be available to see, use his ghost powers, or anything ghost-like, for tonight. A free field day for us, this kid is completely human."

Cutting away from the constant chit-chat, Spectra releases his emotional energy out of her dark shadow hand. The red mist slowly came out of her hand and went straight towards his host. The fog went inside Danny's nostrils and immediately made him tense.

His eyes glowed red, and he instantly pushed Sam off his chest aggressively. Her body landed far away from him, almost knocking down her black dresser. He gets out of the bed, staring at the goth girl with rage and despair.

"Ow! D-Danny, you could've hurt me." Sam placed her left hand on her swollen head.

Daniel shows his teeth viciously. "Aw, poor Sam. Think of all the times you'd hurt me!"

The goth girl gets up from the floor while still having her head on her head. With the anger emotion playing its role, Spectra was consuming every bit of hatred and misery.

Ember and Kitty are experiencing a human couple agreement caused by them. His extreme anger made the two girls besides Spectra scared.

"Everything I've done for you. It's been a lie!" Danny's rage granted the entire room to shake, "It's over between you and me."

Sam's eyes water down to multiple teardrops. Her tears rained down her cheeks naturally, seeing her boyfriend once again break up with her the same week. As he left her room intangible knowing Sam couldn't see him, he went to Spectra, and the others still mind control. Sam drops to the floor, grieving yet again in losing him.

"And that's how you use emotion pill." Spectra make known to the public her work. "Daniel, run along to your house for now." She commands him.

He nods his head stiffly and flys away at full speed back to his house, still hypnotize. Kitty and Ember were impressed by what the drug could do.

"You're so evil, Spectra," Ember said to her upfront. "I forgot they still sell those."

"Why thank you, and since the seasonal flu will wear off in a couple of hours, there's nothing much I can do." Spectra sighs,

Kitty squeals in joy, "Oh my gosh! Danny is back on the menu! He's officially mine!"

"Excuse me?"

The biker ghost glanced over at her two best friends who didn't agree on what she said. Spectra was the first to speak upon the matter.

"I'm sorry Kitten, but the ghost boy isn't on sale," says Spectra

"Says who?!" Kitty asked boldly as she went closer to Spectra's personal space.

"Me."

She didn't say a word as she stared motionlessly straight ahead. Kitty had so much means words to say to Spectra. But she knew to be the same female who feeds off negative energy; she would absorb her feelings and become younger than before. Ember pushed Kitty away from her to give them both their own space.

"Alright, alright. This entire conversation is stupid." Ember pointed out. "Drop it."

"You right." The misery ghost responds affirmatively, "We already know Danny would have chosen me instead of you two."

Nothing but the cold wind at night was speaking. Kitty and Ember stood there, surprise to see Spectra was severe on what she said. Usually, whenever the three ghosts would get into a fight, she would let either Kitty or Spectra have it. But not this time, she wouldn't allow herself to give this one particular insult slide.

"Please. If anything, baby pop and I have much more stuff in common than both of you combine." Ember flips her hair back,

Kitty shouts, "You told me you would never like Phantom! Lier!"

Spectra were thinking of a perfect solution to their love obsession for Phantom. After a few minutes of having a brainstorm, she came up with a good idea.

"Fine. Because we are so 'madly in love' with him, I thought of a game."

"A game?"

"Yes." Spectra float further away from Sam's house. "The game is simple; whoever gets the attention and heart of the ghost child, gets to keep him to herself. Simple, right?"

"And what's the catch?" Ember frowns

Spectra laugh softly but answers. "Glad you ask. Each female will have their day with him. If he tries to fight you, well, that's your mistake."

Kitty waves her hand back and forth. "Wait! So how would we know if we aren't there? Anyone can cheat."

"She does have a good point." Ember firmly agree, "How would we know?"

"Of course, we follow your every movement in the background. If things get too physical, the two females will break it off." Spectra responds back

"Fine! See you losers tomorrow at Amity Park." Ember raised her arm and teleports in whirl flames. That only leaves the other two female ghosts.

"Okay. See you later then." Kitty flies off solo. She didn't even say her goodbyes just left with anger built up in her.

"Let the games begin." Spectra coldly said to herself. She flys away as well in the opposite direction.

Somewhere inside Sam's house, the goth girl heard every single word on what the three ghost females said. She comes from hiding by getting far away from the window â" anger, ashamed, and lost of words. Sam wanted one thing.

"If those wacky girls think they can steal Danny away from me, they got another thing coming!" Sam closed her curtains fully.

* * *

Morning came, Danny's baby blue eyes pierce wide open as the sun shines brightly on the ghost boy, almost blinding him. He immediately begins stretching his arms while still in his bed. The half-human male was smiling, knowing he had a good dream and feeling much better today than yesterday.

Daniel eventually grew tired of waiting in bed for nothing to happen, so he got up and went straight to his nearby bathroom. Ten minutes later, he comes out, wearing his everyday outfit. He scrolls downstairs happily to see if his folks are in the kitchen. Unfortunately, Maddie nor Jack was there, only his sister, who was eating cereal at the table.

"Jazz? Where are mom and dad?" Danny walks into the kitchen, still searching for them. "Are they down at the laboratory?"

His older sibling shakes her head. "Nope. Sorry baby brother, mom, and dad won't be back until Friday morning."

"What?!"

"Yep. I had the same reaction too when mom told me they went on a chase in finding out if more ghost lurking around." Jazz said

Danny gently rubs his face down, frustrated. He wanted to speak to his parents about helping him build a robot for his project that's due this Thursday. He said his goodbyes and rushed out of his house in a matter of seconds.

Because Daniel felt so much better, he decided to take the short way to school by flying. The ghost boy floats upwards and then dashed through the cloudly sky heading right to Tucker's house.

Far away, three ghost girls kept their distance away from Daniel. They were watching his every move the whole time. Before they go with the plan, Spectra had to make sure her innocent biker friend was ready for this.

"Are you ready, Katherine?" Penelope, the first ghost female to speak. "Scared?"

Kitty growls even more at her insult. "Don't call me that! And I'm not scared."

"Then show us."

The punk biker looks down and obverse her surroundings. Kitty took at least five minutes, but she finally found what she was looking for. Her target, Paulina, was walking hand to hand with her longtime boyfriend, Dash.

Kitty took this moment and flys right towards the couple; she phrases through Paulina's body taking control of her mindset like last time. Her eyes turn bloody red; Dash didn't realize what had happened until his 'girlfriend' was squeezing the life out of his hand.

"H-Hey! That hurt." Dash told her. He stares at his swollen hand, as a single tear comes pouring down on his left eye.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Kitty thought. Then it hit her. "Sorry, boyfriend, my nails need to be done, maybe some other time?" She said out loud

Kitty walked away from Dash and ran across the empty street without him. When 'Paulina' made that right turn, Dash knew his charisma skills weren't up to par. The biggest bully in Casper high walked alone on the sidewalk to school. Failed yet again to impress his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Kitty had already made it back to Spectra and Ember as Paulina.

"How you guys like my new look?" Kitty poses like a professional model, "You like? I kinda like her style in a way."

"Kitty. You took a good five minutes to overshadow some random chick. The dipstick is probably at school right now." Ember said to her punk girlfriend, annoyed.

Sighing, the fire-haired ghost grips hold of her two best friends. They suddenly vanish together in blue flames.

Casper High School

Danny and his best friend Tucker were already at school. They were roaming around the hallway, talking about their project. Tucker had completed his assignment before his ghost friend. He is carrying a critical art craft he spent nine hours working on last night.

"Glad to see you're better, dude." Tucker happily smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks, Tuck, I feel much better today than yesterday" Daniel smiles back

As the two approach their homerooms for the first period, something stops them. Tucker's girlfriend, Valerie. Her looks and appearance have somewhat changed over the years. She, with long, curly hair, all pulled up in a low ponytail and dark green eyes.

She seems to be a little curvy; she usually wears a red sleeveless shirt and regular blue jeans with white tennis shoes. She also wears a white headband, yellow triangular earrings, a pearl necklace Tucker gave her on their first anniversary. Valerie has two bracelets on each wrist, one white and the other gold.

Valerie hugged her boyfriend carefully and placed a sweet peck on his cheeks, making sure she won't cause him to drop his project. Since she knew Daniel was the ghost boy of Amity Park, their relationship was neutral. However, lately, she's been holding a personal grudge against Danny due to him always stealing her spotlight when stopping bad guys.

"Hey! Need help, Tuckie?" Valerie asked. Daniel cringed when she said his name.

"Oh, this? You know me, this ain't nothing." Tucker's shaking body proves his project was much stronger than he was.

"Right..."

Danny looked over Valerie and saw his girlfriend, Sam, running down the long hallway to him. He moved away from the couple and waved his hand to catch Sam's attention. Once she came to her boyfriend and friends, the goth was exhausted.

"Sam?" Danny along with Tucker and Valerie looked at a panting Sam, worried-

As Sam inhales, noxious, she eventually speaks with each huff. "McLame, T-Trouble-!"

"Danny!"

Everyone, even Sam, looked back to see Paulina waving at one particular person, Daniel. She ran right to the ghost child, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Ember and Spectra were in the background, also overshadowing teens, so Danny's ghost sense wouldn't go off. Sam's jealousy pushed the popular teen away from him forcibly, creating a great distance between them.

"Don't you have a stupid boyfriend to feed?" Sam's insult triggered Kitty significantly.

"Aren't you suppose to be shopping at Hot Topics right now?" Kitty insults back.

The arguing had dull exhaustion to it like they'd been over the same bitterness too many times before. Kitty had a sneer in her voice that extended to her eyes, and Sam spat after every vent.

The constant shouting led a crowd of curious teens to create a massive circle around them. Danny didn't like the attention he was receiving, his girlfriend pulling on his right arm while his former crush was pulling on the other. It was getting too much physical, so he pulled away from both of them angry.

"There's no need to fight her, Sam." Danny turns his attention to Sam. "No girl will ever replace you." He says warmly

Screams echoed through the hallways as females and even some guys fan girl over what Danny said. Sam and the ghost child shared a quick kiss before walking together with their other friends to homeroom, leaving Kitty in the dirt.

Kitty looks back to Ember and Spectra, who appeared snickering at her failed performance. The punk biker only had one option left. She left Paulina's body and went right to Sam's body. After a few seconds, Kitty was successfully inside her. She was now controlling her mind and body.

"Hey, Danny, can we talk?" Kitty stops herself from walking as she speaks like Sam. "It's important."

Danny gazed at his other friends, "I'll catch up with you guys later." He informs them.

Tucker understood that this was serious, so he left the couple along with his strict girlfriend inside his homeroom class.

"Everything okay Sam-"

Kitty had reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. Her moist warm lips triggered Daniel to play along with her tongue. He wraps his arms around her skinny waist, not allowing himself to let go. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, she like aggressive, and not afraid to do something unexpected. Kitty knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her.

They were kissing like crazy as their lives depend on it. Danny's tongue slips inside her mouth, gentle but demanding. Kitty was so into the kiss she didn't realize Ember and Spectra were watching far away. She didn't care; she enjoyed the spotlight of having all eyes on her. Sadly, Kitty had to end her fantastic makeout scene with Daniel as the boy was still human and needs air.

"Wow, Sam..." Danny was flushing all over his cheeks. "Did I do something?"

She had one second to respond to him. But something stops her. Kitty never really had this much energy in kissing a male since she and Johnny were human. The thought of loving someone deeply confused the ghost biker. In just a matter of minutes, Danny gave her everything she wanted. Johnny? Gave her nothing but trust issues.

"Everything," Kitty commented. "How about we go somewhere private-"

Out of nowhere, Mr. Lancer opens his classroom door, eyeballing both teens with a death stare. He moved Daniel away from Kitty, blocking him from seeing her.

"I'll be taking him, thank you. Run along, Samantha." Mr. Lancer stated. "Now."

He dragged Daniel without hesitating inside his classroom and shuts it. Kitty wasn't mad about his teacher interfering their moment, because her powers were coming to an end in overshadowing. She slid out of Sam's body and went over to her ghostly friends.

Samantha was spinning in circles and didn't know what happened. She walks off, still holding her dizzy head. Back to Kitty, there where jealous faces among her. Mostly, Ember.

"As you can see, Danny belongs to me." Kitty bragged. "You two can't beat that."

"Really? It seems like his stupid goth girlfriend won his heart." Ember says-

Expeditiously a green ghost ray blast Kitty away from Ember and Spectra. She crashed right inside a wall, creating a massive hole. When Ember and Spectra looked back, it was Danny Phantom, getting ready to charge up another Energy beam.

Kitty's face comes right out of the hole. Angry and ready to fight. That all changes when her target got closer, surprised to see her without her boyfriend.

"Are you serious, Kitty? Never knew you go here." Daniel joked, horribly.

The ghost biker broke through the walls and sent energy beams his way. Not blocking, the blast hit Danny in the stomach, causing him to fly across the hall with a big bang. The teens heard this, and all went out of their class, running right to the double doors in terror.

Chaos sprung out of control. Spectra was thrilled seeing the teens scared for their miserable lives while Mr. Lancer keeps them calm and collected. Danny came back and grabbed both Ember and Spectra off the ground to safety. Little does he know the two female teens aren't exactly human, but his two number one enemies.

"Stay here. You'll be safe here." Danny assures them in a calm voice.

Phantom goes back to the scene and fights Kitty with full force.

His appealing warm voice made Ember felt welcomed and safe even though she could take care of herself. Spectra nudge her ghost rocker friend, telling her that she can't overshadow her victim any longer.

"There's not enough misery around here for my powers to continue," Spectra spoke as she slithers out of a random girl.

Ember did the same and frees herself from the human she possessed. The two rushed over to aid their friend before it's too late.

Meanwhile, the battle between the ghost child and his enemy was coming to an end for Kitty. He held up his thermos directly to her face, about to press the button.

"Sorry about this Kit-"

A plasma beam suddenly comes to Daniel knocking the thermos out of his grip. He held his damaged hand as he looks back to see two of his enemies approach the scene. Kitty took the opportunity to fly straight to her fellow friends.

Outnumbered, Phantom stands his guard while the three ghost females enclose him in a small circle, not giving him any space.

Danny could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, but that didn't stop him from defending himself.

"Great. I'm going to have a hard time with this one." He thought, still clutching his fist. "Three against one, that doesn't seem fair," Danny speaks out loud.

Spectra giggled when hearing his childish remarks. "Life isn't fair, darling."

With the ghost child being well, busy Tucker, Sam, and Valerie were hiding behind a trash can, coming up with a plan to save their troubled pal.

"What? That's ludicrous!" Tucker pointed out the obvious. "We need a distraction."

Sam came out of hiding when hearing her boyfriend's voice. She rushes forth to help him, moving quickly as she could. When she got to the area he was in; her mouth was hanging wide open seeing Ember, Spectra fighting over him.

"He's mine, back off!" Kitty barked at her two ghostly friends, still pulling his arm.

Spectra and Ember didn't say anything, only kept pulling on his suit, and arm to their path, away from the others. Jealous by this, Sam leaps up from the ground and barely had Daniel's boot, but she still held on, not wanting to let go of him.

"He doesn't belong to any of you losers!" insulted Samantha. "Tell them, Danny!"

The ghost boy was so overwhelmed by this; he didn't know what to say or do.

He immediately goes intangible, and before Sam could land to a painful fall, he sweeps her up in the air just in time. He lands back on the ground with Sam in his arms bridal style. Danny then aims his head down to see if his girlfriend was okay.

"You alright Sam?" asked Daniel

They had a moment of locking their eyes with one another. Sam could feel her heart racing out of her chest, breathing in and out. Her thoughts drifted away when she notices her boyfriend was staring at her in confusion, waiting on her reply.

"Yeah, t-thanks." She nervously stutters, looking away from his gaze.

Three female ghosts appeared right in front of him; he instantaneously shifted his eyes away from Sam.

"Is this payback for the times I sent you three back to Ghost Zone?" He asked with a smirk. "If so, I'll be happy to do it again."

"More like a game, baby cake," Ember exclaims with a big grin on her face.

Daniel frowns, "Well, game over. Valerie, NOW!" He yells loudly, alerting everyone.

Valerie pops open the thermos; it automatically fires a blue beam of light, sucking Ember, Spectra, and even Kitty inside the gadget. She then puts the top back on, sealing them inside for good.

"Thanks." The ghost boy said. He carefully lets Sam down on the ground gently.

Valerie rolls her eyes as she tosses the thermos back to Fenton; he quickly catches it and watches her walked away like nothing happened, dragging her boyfriend, Tucker, with her. Danny eventually shifts back to his human form.

"Man, what a day." Danny says with a sigh, he glances over at Sam. "You wanna go-!"

**_SMACK_**

Her hand cracks across his face snapping it back with the force of her blow and causing his head to reel sickeningly as it slams into the wall behind him. When black dots quit covering Daniel's vision, He was standing in the middle of the hallway, causing him to let out a startled little gasp of pain. His left cheek was burning red with her handprint.

"S-Sam..."

"I don't want you to fight any ghost girls or communicate human females."

Sam told him with a serious, stern facial expression. Soon, Danny's eyes became neon green with anger. Her multiple personalities set him to become sick of it ultimately.

Her constant mood changes from happy to sad, and just being straight up angry, he couldn't take the heat any longer.

"You know what, Sam. Ever since I saved the planet years ago and we became an item, you been controlling me." Danny steps closer to her face. "Well, not anymore. I'm done."

"Danny, wait!"

The ghost child stomps his foot on the ground, marching himself to his first-period class without her. Sam watches her new ex leave her sight. Her jealousy and anger are now the caused of a good relationship gone to waste along with their friendship. Nothing will be the same after this.

"What have I done...?"

X

It was now night time. The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. Danny was on his bed, coping with his break-up with his longtime girlfriend, Sam.

Perhaps the breakup is the only way he will rediscover who he truly is. The him that is purely himself. Their friendship was much better compared to their relationship. All he really wanted is for them to be happy; instead he got the complete opposite. As Fenton thinks more in-depth about his emotions, a sudden knock was coming through his door, telling him if they can come in.

"Danny, can I come in?"

"Yes, Jazz." He told his older sister in a low, faint whisper. "Come and ruin me too."

Jazz booted open the wooden door and strode into her brother's domain. She went over and sat next to him. They may not get along most times, but whenever one is feeling sad or lost, the other will sure pick them right back up on their feet.

"It's okay little brother. It isn't your fault," comforted Jazz as she gently patted Danny on the back. "Things happen for a reason. Don't blame yourself for this."

Suddenly, a smile came upon his face. Her words and motivation always cheer him up even if it's his fault. Daniel lets out a huff knowing he just lost his best friend.

"Thanks, Jazz. I really thought she was the one. It just...do not feel the same as when we were four-teen back in the day,"

He said, expressing utter sadness with his sigh. The gloom of the wintry day crept into him like the damp into bare timber. It seeped into his pores, traveling to his heart, which beat more morosely. Even Jazz's encouragement didn't stop him from feeling sad. The only thing she could do to help her little brother is giving him space to clear his head.

"I understand. But don't let these feelings consume you, Danny." Jazz says, getting up from his bed. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She says her final goodbyes before leaving his room entirely. Once the door closed, the ghost boy was left in his bedroom, rethinking the times he and Sam had fun together.

Fighting evil ghosts together, eating at the nasty burger restaurant, and Tucker being the third wheel.

Those were the days. His flashbacks were cut short when he heard a female voice by his window. He rose up from his bed at the speed of light, Danny couldn't believe she out of all people is in his room.

"Ember?! I'm going-!"

"I'm not here to fight."

Ember told him bluntly. She puts her purple guitar behind her back, not showing any signs of lying. He grinds his teeth as he drops his arms down. There was a long silence for a moment until the ghost diva grew tired of looking at his angry, intense stares.

"Look, I heard your stupid dilemma about your goth girlfriend." Ember spoke, "And. I came here to say sorry."

"She's my ex now-" A long pause stops Danny from speaking. "Wait, you're sorry?"

Ember blushed lightly and shouted, "Yes, I'm sorry, dipstick!" She repeated, grimly

After she spoke, there was an awkward silence. Luckily nobody asked any awkward questions about what she was doing in Casper high with Spectra and Kitty. It's a bit awkward because he could see the ghost rockstar was very uncomfortable, especially being in an enclosure with her number one nemesis. Danny was also nervous, he can feel his hands shaking and his body sweating. Since puberty struck him at an early age, he noticed very unnoticeable detail in females. For example, Daniel finally realized Ember has green eyes, after so many years of knowing her. Usually, he wouldn't pay close attention to her features, only to send her back to the Ghost Zone.

Another minute passes by, and hardly any of them gaze up at each other. Danny made the first move by going near her. His body just moved on his own, like he wanted someone, anyone to support him in his time of need. Over to where Ember was floating, she too felt overwhelmed by this. By the time he made it to the other side, both teens fiercely glared at each other.

"You know, Ember. Even though you put up a mean grudge against society, I see a bright light within you." Daniel claimed, with a half-smile.

"Tsk. The only thing that will have bright lights at my next concert!" McClain boasted her self-esteem to the maximum.

"No, I mean the real you..." He finally says his thoughts out for the public to hear.

He saw the shock registered on her face before she could hide it. A small smile played on his lips, how could he, dipstick an annoying pest knows the real her? His words were like vanilla pudding, sweet in their ordinary sort of way; it was the richness of his tone – luxurious and warm. Danny dug deep down his pockets and pulled out a picture; he then slides it over and exposes it to Ember.

"Here. I believe this is yours." The ghost boy hands over Ember's belongings back to her. "You don't have to thank me."

She accepts it back and views the picture. Ember's skin color was pitch white, baffled on how her nemesis would obtain something so precious to her. The image had a human version of her during her high school days attending prom, alone. It also shows the ghost star was indeed sad. She smoldered with resentment rage; it flowed through her like lava. Her hair sparks up, setting intense heat through the ceiling.

Danny leaps away as her hair became more prominent than her original size. Her eyes went from green to bloody red in an instant; the ghost child can even see a vein popping out of her forehead.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS FROM?!" Ember cursed. "TELL ME NOW!"

Terror washed over him, raising the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

"Two weeks ago, when we last fought. It fell out of your shirt." gulped Daniel

"Lies!" exploded McClain.

The ghost child puts his hands up to his face shaking them non-stop. Her temper sparked more anger and stirred within her. Ember's fury sprang to life, she leans her head down and uses her flames to burn Danny. He spontaneously dodged her attacks and jumped at her, still in his human form. Fenton landed right on top of her, having both his hands wrapped tightly around her wrist. The blue-haired ghost tried to get him off her, but it was no use. He was still physically stronger, even in his human body.

"Let me go; let me go!" Ember commands her enemy to do, which he doesn't.

Fenton shakes his head. "Not until you calm down! After years of knowing you, I finally understand now." He said, lowering his head down. "-Why you want revolutionary amongst this town,"

Ember lets outroar, kicking him right off her. His body thuds far away from her to the wall as he slid down in defeat.

"You don't know me, doofus." She insults him as she summons her purple guitar.

"No one does."

She jumps on top of flying electric purple guitar about to take flight that was until she hears a faint whisper coming from the other side of the bedroom. Ember looked over to see Danny desperately trying to get up from the ground.

"That i-isn't true, Ember." Danny grunts in pain. "Even if you don't see it, I do. We both share the same story."

_Bullied by your peers for being yourself._

_Falling for someone, knowing that they do not truly love you back for who you are!_

_Having talents that no one cares to acknowledge._

Fenton spits out a large amount of blood. Due to Daniel not trying to go Phantom, he's very vulnerable in this state.

A great sob escaped her, and she covered her face with shaking hands. Ember couldn't hold the heartbreak any longer, and she fell to the floor in a disheveled heap as her grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears. Danny dragged his damaged body towards the crying ghost and kneeled. He pulled her into a warm embrace, not allowing anything or anyone to hurt her.

Blinded by her tears and emotions, she brings him in as well. Shockingly, the two enemies didn't care if the world saw them hugging; to them, it felt right. The black-haired male removes himself a bit; his mouth was leaking with blood.

"To be honest," He reaches out for the photo that was near Ember and grabbed it.

"-While having this photo with me, I couldn't figure out why you were so sad that day," Daniel says, staring deeply at the picture

The ghost diva opens her mouth, but nothing came out. Was that scared of telling her nemesis her human life? Whatever the case may be, her tongue slips out her past life out anyways.

"You're right; I was sad." She confessed. Ember shuts her eyelids close.

"Sad, that my date lied to my face. Saying, he 'always wanted to go with me.' That day I'll never forget." The ghost diva opens her eyes back up this time, with moving fire in them.

Fenton sat there in a stunning look of bewilderment. "W-Why would he do that?"

Ember shrugs her shoulders roughly, as she doesn't know the true reason herself. "Maybe because I was ugly? Who knows."

He tilted his head, quizzically, "No, It can't be. From back then till now, I'd say you are beautiful." Danny smiles, innocently.

Unaware of his flirtatious dialogue, he sees Ember's face was turning blue than it already was. His human heart was beating out of control. He has never seen Ember, the girl who doesn't show any emotions to be so self-conscious about her appearance.

"Y-You really mean that?" She nervously asked as she fidgets with her hands

"Of course, why would I lie" The ghost teen then chuckles lightly, "Honest-!"

His words were cut off as she yanks him against her and bends his head to kiss her. Ember melts into him as his fingers tangle in her flaming hair. The ghost diva felt her troubles washing away, inhaling his sweet apple scent, as it was spreading onto her like an expensive cologne. She felt as though she'd found a moment of forever. McCLain always pictured this was how they should've always been. Tasting his blood from the inside made her feel like count Dracula, thirsting for more of his juicy taste. Their intimate moment escalated rather quickly, with Ember now on top of him, kissing on his neck. His moans only led her to continue biting down on his human neck. When she was done, blood was dripping heavily off his new sore wound that she has created.

Daniel held his arms around her waist as he picks the ghost rebel up from the cold floor. He easily takes her over to his bed while kissing her. The black-haired human boy then drops her onto his bed forcefully

He jumps on top of her and resumes back to kissing her. Fenton lifts her hands above her head, pinning her arms to the backboard of the bed. His mouth, coupled with the way his hand is sliding down her arm, is getting too much for Ember to handle. All she could do just whimpered. As the sound left her tongue, he was pressing her harder against the backboard. The ghost boy had the briefest moment of satisfaction at the pure shock and lust on her face; he can feel her hair burning him just by touching her. Before his body pressed against her soft curves, he remembers Sam for a quick second eventually, turning into Ember. Was she the one this whole time? His questions remained in his brain for him to find out for himself.

There wasn't any dialogue playing between the two, only love and lust on wanting each other. He broke apart from the kiss to get some air, as he was still a human. Danny studied Ember's face all the way down to her chest, which made her flush. His eyes glance back up, and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Guess you do this for anyone who says you're pretty." Fenton giggles to himself.

Ember stuck her tongue out playfully and said, "Shut up, dipstick." She giggles also,

Slowly, he brought his lips back down on hers. His breath was hot as his kisses trailed down on her ghostly neck. His hands held her back as she arched, begging for more. Getting lost, in the feel of his lips for what seemed like the millionth time. After a few hours of just making out. Danny had other ideas surfacing throughout his brain. He lifted his head back up and gave her a smile, which made her confused as to why they stopped making out.

"Why did we stop baby pop?" Ember asked in confusion. "Can't keep up?"

His narrowed eyes. Focus on her body rather than her face. "Let's speed it up!"

Ember angrily thumps his forehead. Her embarrassment, along with her flames, was burning up the bedroom. She finally calms down, and she told her lover nemesis her answer.

"Fine." She then pulled him closer to her by the shirt collar. "Use me, and you'll be more than dead. Got that?!" Ember barks. Permitting him to have her

The ghost teen was nervously nodding his head. He bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly—and still, that light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body melt on the inside. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," He whispered. When she still said nothing, "Now?" He traced the line of her cheekbone. "Or now?" His lips were against hers. "Or—" But she had reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. Their lustful bodies intertwined with one another, searching for that nerve breaker to kick in.

Ember's pants were loud enough for her enemy to continue toying with her ghostly body. His kisses on the right places led the diva to drool uncontrollably. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, the ghost rockstar wanted something special. She knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they rolled over on the other side of the bed, tangled together, still kissing. Only this time, with a little bit of tongue, added. While kissing, Daniel sees Dash and Kwan walking across the street. He boosted his head up to get a better view.

"Dang it. I don't want the others seeing us through the window..." Danny huffs as he gritted his teeth. "Great. Just great."

"Don't worry, steamboat; I got this." Ember clarifies, she aims her arm at his light bulb

She directly throws an energy beam at the light bulb, causing it to break. The room went pitch black; the only thing was on was Ember's hair. The ghost diva was a walking lighter; no one can burn her out. With McClain as his night light, he can perfectly see her glowing blue face.

"Now, where were we?" She slithers herself right inside his human arms easily,

In the room that is twilight and shadow Fenton sat close enough for her to breathe in his scent. His arms wrap around her back, and in one gentle pull, their skin touches yet again. She feels his human hand in her hair, how he loves the softness, watching it tumble as he releases it. Then his hand moves down from Ember's cheekbones to her lips. The two ghosts started to move like partners in a dance that is written their DNA. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. As the night sparkles, so do their new, unusual love forms. The kind of feeling Ember wouldn't dare expect it being with her enemy.


	3. Master of Chaos

"**It's a cruel and random world, but the chaos is all so beautiful."-Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

**Misery Loves My Company**

**Chapter 3: Master** **of Chaos**

A new day has arrived, and already it was a bad one. Outside was an unexpected gift of rain. The wet season didn't generally start for another fortnight, but the skies don't lie. It wasn't a mean rain either, the type that got everyone wet without filling the rain barrels. With the world rain down on Amity Park, the scene opens on a fade-in into the Fenton Works' kitchen, where Jazz is tutoring Dash at the kitchen table.

"Okay, for the last time, Dash, "A" squared plus "B" doesn't equal "A" date with me." Jazz looks up, annoyed, "Got it?"

Dash wasn't paying any attention to the smart female. He was, however, had his interest on her moist lips.

"You smell like roses...and stuff." He compliments her, which made her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Dash, you have to focus! I'm not going to fail, and neither should you. The project is due today." Jazz bluntly told him

He gave her a noticeable wink and said, "Wanna make-out princess? You need it."

With the blond jock male staring dreamily at her, it was no doubt any process of work would be done. She bangs her head hard on the table, giving up entirely on the project, and helping her idiot partner. Upstairs, two ghosts were still in one familiar bedroom.

Clothes, both male and female, were scattered across the bedroom like a wild had gone on. Ember was the first ghost to wake up fully. She was feeling safe in his arms. The ghost diva looks over, his hair tousled, his nostrils flaring slightly, matching his slow, breathing pattern in his sleep. She snuggles up against him, chest to chest, even though she no longer had a heart, she knew something was beating slowly, catching up to his, as if their bodies reacted simultaneously to the warm touch. Last night they had together was amazing.

A dipstick like him made her feel truly special. It wasn't about the physical connection that bought them together, no, no. It was greater. Their lower class of acceptance is what led them to become as one. Her small, round head pressed against his chest felt magical; knowing he was still breathing. Both of their bodies buried under the covers, yet She can see his silhouette from the rain's dim light peering in. The sun made the ghost teen body shine, tiny beads of sweat glistening on his small forehead. His lips, softer than the softest thing you can think of. Ember's lust for number one enemy was getting to her, faster than any guy she ever met.

McLain removes her head away from his chest and gets up from the bed. The ghost rockstar stretched her arms wide apart from each other and went over to grab her clothes. Her hair was no longer held down into a ponytail, instead neatly pressed down to her back. While Ember was putting on her black leggings, a deep groggy voice startled her.

"Morning, McLame," Daniel said with a deep yawn coming through his voice box.

She swiftly turns around while pulling her oversized shirt over her butt. "Ha. Funny."

Ember went over and crawled up behind him in bed; the ghost diva teased him as her arms wrapped around his chest and the warmth of her body soaked through Danny's naked back. "You're such a dipstick," She said to him in a soft flirty manner, which made his cheeks blush.

Her nose nuzzled into his back. He turned, his legs intertwining with hers. Her arms wrapped around his ribs as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. The touch of her fingers slid down his side, gentle at first, and then the pressure increased as the tips of her fingers danced over his ribs. He grabbed her wrist, just as a grin split over her face. Giggling, her hands captured his, stopping the torturous fingers. Daniel brought her hands up to his lips, kissing the tips of them. Her hair went up in flames, knowing her lust for him has turned to a deeper side than her previous hatred for him.

Unexpectedly soon enough, Daniel heard his bedroom was slowly pushing forward. Its creaking noise was bringing a chill to his spine. It sounded like some dying animal, crying out its pain and sorrow with its last breath. When Jazz opened the door with breakfast in her hands and Dash behind her, his blue oceans' eyes went pitch white. Thankfully, Ember went intangible just in time before the two would be caught in the middle of their sexual act.

"Sorry for entering, I had cooked you breakfast before Dash came." Jazz smiles while placing the plate on the dresser.

Blushing from head to toe, Daniel quickly covers himself with his bedsheets. If Jazz went a little closer to him, she would right off the bat see him all the way nude.

Top it off, Dash would too, and would tease and make fun of his pecker if he saw it, not only that but expose him.

"Dash? What is he doing here?!" Fenton yells while covering himself up even more

"S-Sorry!"

Jazz notices her little brother wasn't wearing a shirt. He would have never taken his shirt off. Danny was a type that was always scared to show his flat chest, especially at the beach. The orange-haired female drags Dash out the bedroom with her. She slams the door shut. As Daniel hears them walking down the stairs, he relaxes with a long sigh.

"Man, that was close." He wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Ember? You there?"

No sound, no nothing. He rose up from his bed and started searching everywhere for his ghostly enemy. Two minutes have passed, and he finally gives up. Fenton scrolls his eyes down to see her clothes were gone as well.

"Curse my luck."

Ghost Zone

Ember makes it back to her place. She wouldn't be caught dead being in a sticky situation in bed with her number one enemy. Her realm was pitch black; her hair was the only light source that was on. She flips her living room light switch on and discovered three females in her realm. Soon as the light came on, she will forever, in her ghost life, be haunted.

Her mouth hung completely wide down to her chest. That was how shock and surprise she was. From Kitty to Spectra and finally Desiree, the main females in the Ghost Zone were sitting on her couch, awaiting her arrival.

Straight away, the blue-haired ghost diva hid her lower body with a nearby pillow as she was only wearing purple panties.

"What the hell are you three doing in my Realm!?" Ember screeches, fuming with anger and embarrassment. "Get out!"

Snickers rang out amongst the realm, even death stares. But mostly from Kitty. Spectra was in the background drinking her tea, amused to see drama is about to take place, and Kitty looked like she was about to explode in seconds.

And Desiree only chuckled to herself. Seeing Ember, the queen of rock finally allowing a real man in her life instead of going back and forth with a robot toaster. The biker chick went up to her ghost best friend, with pure anger within her inner soul. However, she remains calm and collected, for now.

"Where were you last night? I was looking everywhere for you." Kitty softly says,

Staring intensely in Katherine's red eyes, there wasn't any possible way to lie straight to her face. Ember couldn't tell anyone on what happened last night; it would ruin the special moment she had with her idiot dipstick, and more importantly, her Ghost Zone badass female reputation.

Once she gathered her thoughts together, the rockstar diva had no option nor choice but to lie to her face.

"Well, you know me, I-I was at the Ghost Bar all night." She informs her biker friend,

Her plan on lying to her best friend almost became a success. That was until some particular orange-haired misery chick ruins everything for Ember with her big mouth.

"Katharine, you do realize she's wearing dear Daniel's shirt?" Spectra asked, calmly

She, along with the wish granter, Desiree gasped. Kitty was staring emotionally in disbelief. A sudden chill swept through Ember as if a cold wind cut through.

Sure, the blue-haired ghost knew her best friend was madly in love with Daniel after the numerous times she broke up with Johnny. But she didn't tell him, she always kept it a personal top-secret, only sharing this information with Ember. Seconds later, Katharine slaps the pillow away from Ember's crotch, exposing her private parts right in the open, which made the ghost biker ten times more upset and betrayed.

"I-I can't believe this."

Kitty continued to view her best friend's lower parts, then aiming her head back to McLain's oversized white T‑shirts that he used to wear when he was fourteen.

"Calm down; this isn't what it looks like!" McLain protested as she backs away slowly from Kitty's stern death stare.

In the far background, the master of misery speaks again. "Is that so? It seems like someone splattered semen on your leg by mistake." Spectra then sips her tea.

The camera pans down to Ember's right leg, showing white liquid coming from her purple-stained panties, dripping down to her kneecap with semen. When Kitty saw that, every bit of emotion came bursting forth. Anger boiled deep in her system, as hot as lava.

Katharine charges up an energy beam and throws it at Ember, knocking her away from her. The blast was so powerful and ruthless it sent her flying out of her realm. The ghost biker went after McLain with two more ghost rays in her clutches. Spectra and Desiree went after the two raging ghost teens.

By the time they made it outside in the Ghost Zone, the two were fighting back to back without stopping any time soon. The ghostly wish granter grew concern about the two females fighting over Danny Phantom, the guy who gives them all hell.

"Should we stop them?" Desiree watches the dead teens go at each other's throats

Spectra, on the other hand, took this opportunity to summon up a pair of 3d glasses in thin air, replacing her original work ones. "Of course not. You can't stop misery once it's activated.

While Spectra and Desiree watch the two angry girls battle it out, it was only a matter of time before someone sees them, especially an almost naked Ember. Kitty eagerly flys forward, but without any discernible stance or style. She slams her fist right on Ember. Sadly, the ghost diva blocked her attack in time and swung her entire body away from her.

McLain then turns the nob on her guitar to 'soundwave' and strums it down with her guitar pick, unleashing multiple painful waves heading towards Kitty with high speed. Katherine gets hit by at least six notes. She ricochets around a few more times, before stumbling back out of the Ghost Zone sky, flying backward. There were dark circles around her eyes; her Plasma beams weren't enough to keep up with Ember's unique abilities. However, the difference between her and Kitty is that she has an ace up on her sleeves that no one has ever learned about from her, not even her long-time boyfriend, Johnny.

The ghost rider opens her mouth and releases an ultrasonic, super-loud screaming power cord. Her lungs combine with her amazing vocals stun not only Ember but also her other two ghost friends. McLain immediately covers her ears as the screaming was too much for her to handle. While she's vulnerable, Kitty charges another ghost ray, throwing it with everything she has to offer at the punk ghost rocker.

Soon after the screeching sound waves stop, Ember finally opens her eyes. But that came to her downfall as Katharine's energy beam caused a big boom to erupt.

That attack alone sent dizziness and light-headedness on Kitty. She has never used that power, and without training, she is already worn-out from it, hardly even floating. The dust clears around Ember; the teen diva didn't move only float there surprised at Kitty's new unique ability she knew absolutely nothing about,

Ember stood there, confused, and amazed by learning her best friend has a new unique ability that makes her different compared to the other ghosts.

"Never knew you could do that." She then aims her guitar at Kitty. "Round two?"

"Lets."

The two ghost teens charge once again at each other. The ghost biker's fist finally made contact. A terrific punch crashes against Ember's chin, followed by an uppercut to the liver that causes McLain to cringe. The raging battle continues in the area that every ghost who lived in the Ghost Zone can see.

Below them, Spectra takes off her glasses with an annoyed facial expression.

"And here I thought manipulation would cause grief." The misery ghost sighs.

"I can see a difference," Desiree bluntly remarks. "What should we do now?"

Nothing much came around inside the mind of Spectra. Then it came to her, Danny Phantom. The cause of this fighting and the love interest of many. Her leer looks led Desiree to smile along with her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Spectra questions the wish-granting genie.

"Phantom."

Both Desiree and Spectra said at the same time. The two fled the scene together in the search for a portal to Amity Park. Meanwhile, Ember and her now lover rival, beat each other endlessly.

Casper High School Laboratory

Back to earth realm, the camera rolls down inside Casper High science lab. Hardly any teens were there, except the nerds. It was Jazz's first science fair meeting. Even though Daniel didn't want to be there, he made a promise to his sister that he would support her through this.

Knowing he would be bored sooner or later, he came with his male best friend to make things more fun, Tucker. His other best friend and former girlfriend came along as well. There was not any dialogue between the ex-couple, only sly flirts coming from Sam, nothing more. Since the black-haired goth chick was sick today, she didn't talk much.

Sam sneezes twice, "I never been bored my entire life. Can we leave now?"

Tucker shushed his sick friend as he and Danny were listening to Jazz's great speech. Over by the tables was Daniel's older sister, explaining her project with more detail while Dash, her partner stood right beside her, in a lost daze listening to her soft voice talk.

"From this ability to form loving bonds, our brains self-heal, the capacity to use the higher brain, the prefrontal cortex is enhanced. In this state of increased social, emotional, and logical intelligence, we will not only fix our societies globally but fix our planet too." She points at each part of her project with a ruler.

Taking notes was Mr. Lancer, who was already impressed. He looks up from his notepad and says, "Impressive, anymore we should know about?"

"Perhaps the realization that to fix our planet, we have to be loving and kind to everyone on Earth. That is a beautiful irony." Jazz intelligently responds.

The crowd went wild, a group of nerds roaring on Jazz's outstanding and well-done presentation. As the crowd cheered her on by tossing her light body in the air nonstop, trouble lurks in the shadows. Overshadowing two male nerds, Spectra and Desiree were hiding entirely from getting caught on Daniel's ghost detector radar. The wish-granting genie locks her interest on Sam, who was fuming with jealousy. She nudges Spectra's shoulders, informing her that she found her target.

"Found a new prey," Desiree whispers in a low dark tone. "Ready Spectra?"

The misery ghost female nods. Desiree at once uses her psychokinesis abilities to read Samantha's mind. It wasn't long until she gathered the information she needed to cause mass destruction upon the school.

Desiree materializes out of a green mist above the students. She casts her hand out, sending a green cloud over to Sam, who has turned away from the cheering crowd. The fog causes her to mutate into a giant green monster, which switches her body to a more significant form. Danny, Tucker, and the other geeks notice this happening. The goth female turns and roars at her classmates. Her roars led everyone running out of the lab, screaming for their lives. Danny's ghost sense goes off and sees the ghost genie along with Spectra flying off. Monster Sam passes desperately while in his human form. The ghost teen jumps on the table and successfully dodges each attack she tried to land on him.

"Why can't I go, ghost?!" Fenton thought while invading Sam's constant attacks

His strategy of dodging wasn't enough as her slash attacks knocked him far away to the left corner. Danny's body slams roughly on the wall. Confused, and afraid he had no choice but to wish for things back to normal, seeing Desiree was still in the area, laughing with Spectra.

"I WISH SAM WAS NORMAL!"

Danny yells his lungs out. He moved his arms to his face, shielding him from Monster Sam's next attack.

"And your heart's desire is my command." Desiree transforms into a green mist and teleports her magic towards Samantha.

When his wish came true, he was not expecting this to happen.

His former girlfriend had a creepy smile on her face; her outfit also changed, wearing a pink girly dress and a ridiculous enormous pink bow. Daniel moved away slowly as she steps closer in the gap between them.

"Uh, Tucker..." Danny switches his eyes to his best friend for help. "I can't go ghost!"

Over on the other side of the laboratory, Tucker had issues as well. He was crawling underneath tables after tables as Spectra tosses energy beams back to back, showing no mercy to a mere human

"Say, ghost boy, ghost man, something!"

The technogeek does a front flip roll to another table. Danny listened to his friend for once and said every ghost-related word to active his hidden ghost powers.

Nothing happens. However, his hair color did change to white, but nothing else. Spectra looks over at Fenton and laughs hysterically upon hearing the ghost boy shouting out random words that didn't make any sense. She moves her interest away from Tucker and floated to Daniel,

"How marvelous, you don't even know why you can't transform. Spectra giggles more at Daniel's failed attempts to go Phantom. "What a lovely agony."

Sam tries multiple times to kiss Danny. It didn't felt right; he knew she would never be this flirty when they were dating. And the fact she was possessed by Desiree's dark wishing magic. He pushed her to the side and ran towards Spectra with anger and despair against the ghost.

His fury sprang to life, rage nearly consumed his raw anger. Spectra enjoyed his passion, almost getting lust after making her number one enemy so mad. His mean attitude only gave her power as she continued to consume his energy and power source.

"Where's my powers Spectra?!" Fenton's voice was scorching with fire and hatred.

The misery only ghost smiles and said, "If you really want them back, come follow."

Her alluring tone made the half-ghost boy blush burnt red. She automatically goes intangible and phrases through the walls. Since he couldn't get his powers to work, he runs out the laboratory chasing after her. Tucker got up from the ground and ran to the door.

Unfortunately, his path was blocked by Desiree. Her green mist surrounds the geek, pulling him towards her forcibly. Now hypnotize by her powers, there wasn't anything Tucker could do but to obey her orders.

"Why don't you tell me your deepest, darkest wishes." The wish genie commands her new possessed servant.

**X**

Meanwhile, Fenton was seen running down the empty hallways, still chasing after his ghost enemy. His body couldn't keep up with her speed nor her unlimited floating stamina. His lungs were burning his insides; It almost feels like he was breathing through a squished straw.

The black-haired male clumsily trips over his untied shoelaces and plummet to the icy cold floor. Weak, and unavailable to move, he can genuinely say 'The enemy has finally beaten him' type speech. As he lay flat on the ground, a shadow appears to shine over him.

He lifts his head to see a pair of beautiful legs in front of him. In a flash, Danny removes himself far from the mysterious, appealing legs, revealing it was in fact Spectra's legs

"Give me back my powers!" He growls, seeing his target float away, laughing.

"I swear you're so adorable when you beg" flattered Spectra as she passed by Daniel in the hallway, heading straight to her former office. "Catch me if you can."

The adrenaline coursed through his veins as a thin layer of sweat covered the nape of his neck, keeping him breathing steady, Fenton pushed harder and went faster to catch up with Spectra.

Even if he wasn't a ghost, the human male still believes he can beat her. With or without his ghost powers, he makes it inside the darkened office; suddenly, the door closes trapping him in as a prisoner. The bright flashes shine down Daniel's eye sockets, which startled him. The misery came from the shadows smirking as she claps her hands repeatedly. Fenton gets into a fighting stance, knowing all to well he couldn't beat her.

"Well, You caught me." Spectra entirely come out of hiding. "What will you do?"

Danny burned with anger, irritation pricked at him inwardly she was seething him trembled with rage.

He stared at the misery ghost with a severe glare. "I never felt this much hatred for someone before. Until today."

Her pale human body cheeks flushed to the color of scarlet. Spectra's pale face turned as red as a rose. The way Danny explains his hate towards her made her want him even more. Unlike Ember and Kitty's love for Fenton was somewhat real and not a lie. Spectra doesn't sugar code her sexual desires; the only thing she cared about was his negative energy. His sorrows and grief allow her beauty to last this long, and she loved every bit of it. In reality, he's just a child in her eyes.

Nevertheless, that didn't stop her from having lustful feelings for the half-ghost boy. She summons up an object in her hand; it burned black, eventually cooling down on its own. Danny squinches his eyes and seen a visible black and blue pill in her hands which confused him dearly,

"What's that? Your crazy pills you need to take?" He joked with a nervous laugh.

She shakes her head. "The jokes you talk Is rather, fitting for your personality."

"Oh yeah? My fist will send you back to where you belong!" bragged Danny

Unexpectedly she cracks the emotion pill apart. Numerous emotions of Danny Phantom came shooting out of the crack pill. All versions of him were lined up around the original Daniel in order. Fenton was paralyzed right on the spot, the menacing aura holding him in a tightening grip. Fear became a real, living force that crept over him like some hungry beast, immobilizing; his brain, keeping the ghost boy captive, He shot his glare back at Spectra, who was now sitting on the desk with her legs closed.

"Mhm, what color should I choose?" asked Spectra as she rubs her small chin.

"Wha-!"

When the master of misery tap the color Daniel she wanted, his aura came right to the original version of him in a speed of light. Fenton drops to the floor, vomiting pink blood. The color of his flesh quickly drained from his face, turning into soft pink skin. A cold wave anointed him as the hairs rose on the back of his neck, and his mouth ran dry. Sweat poured down, washing away his real personality.

The other emotions disappear in the shadows, returning to where they belong. Spectra walk over to the boy, with her red heels clicking the wooden ground. Her first thought was, 'Why did I pick this one?' But then her lust for grief is what made her pick this specific personality. The weird pink Danny bows to his new temporarily master.

"Ah. I love flu season." Spectra sighs with a half-smile on her face. "So, what kind of emotion are you? Flirty? Annoying?"

The possessed Fenton didn't reply nor blink. He did, eventually told her his trait.

"Destruction."

Peals of laughter burst from deep within the female ghost. It seems like her day just got more interesting, now knowing she can ruin friendships, relationships, with the help of Amity Park's ghost hero. Rather than take out each innocent people one at a time.

The master of misery places both her hands onto his stinky shoulders with a big smile growing more broader and more sinister.

"Ready to cause unhappiness around the town, my little chaos?" asked Spectra. "We might find Desiree there,"

Soon as the emotionless Danny nod, she grips his Phantom suit and rushes him out of the office, intangible. Spectra drags his bubble gum body away from the school to Amity Park, for some mayhem.

Ghost Zone

It has been six hours since Spectra and Desiree left the two teen ghost girls. Believe it or not, they were still fighting. The two clueless teens were unaware that they are drawn in a crowd of ghosts. Bids were even placed on them to see who would finally accept defeat.

Every ghost who has fought Phantom was there, cheering on the female that they bid on. Looking at those two, you could hardly tell they were McClain and Katherine.

For starters, the ghost diva left eye was black and blue, and she had bruises all over her arms and sides. The shirt that she borrowed from Fenton was partially ripped off, and her knees were scrapped.

Over to Kitty, she too looked a mess. Her entire outfit was caught up in Ember's flames. Green ectoplasm was soaking through her black tank top. She looked like she was falling down through trees since she had scrapes on her face.

There fighting wasn't the quickest. They stopped using their supernatural ghost abilities a while back when both became drained out of power. Now, Ember and Kitty were Hand-to-hand going at each other in the air.

"J-Just give up..." demanded Ember, as she faintly dodges Kitty's fist.

"You give up first," Katharine commanded the ghost diva to do. "-I'm only getting started." She then punches her right in the jaw.

Ember absorbed the trauma, swallowing the pain, then kicked her away. The pain was just an illusory sensation that her mind could shut down if it needed to, she told herself. 'Put it aside.'

Kitty comes floating back; both females head-butted each other at the same time. Neither of them moves, only stared at their opponent's eye color while floating endlessly in the Ghost Zone.

"Why are we even fighting over a guy?" asked a curious Ember. "They're all overrated jerks. Just look at us, Kitty."

The ghost biker backs an inch away from McClain as her eyes welled up. An effort to say the words that were bottled up inside. Tears came streaming down her face like a waterfall, finally letting go of her feelings

"You right. First, your human jerk boyfriend when we were alive, now Danny. Seeing you and Spectra always beating me in something, I wanted to prove my worth."

Kitty sniffs her nose. She cracks her left arm back in place and uses it to wipe her tears away. "With Johnny, I'll always love him deep down. But his cheating was driving me insane! And then Danny came in...stealing my unbeaten heart with a simple hello." Her cheeks flush green.

Ember lightly chuckled and said-"You're so cliché Kit. Yeah, I do know what you mean, though. Skulker was always trying to collect dipstick, blah blah. It got so annoying."

"Danny is cute. But he isn't worth losing a special girlfriend." Kitty clarified, smiling.

"Definitely," Ember responds to her best friend with a warmful smile.

The blue-haired punk pulled Kitty in nice and tight and wouldn't let go for a long time hug. Breath was taken away, not from the squeeze but from the realization that this was rare feeling Ember hugging her first for once. Being in her arms feels familiar to Katharine, bringing back so many great memories. She leaned in, closing her eyes. All movement and noise in the area stopped.

They broke away from one another when hearing loud cheering around them. Ember and Kitty notice the entire Ghost Zone was watching them hug.

"What the? GET LOST! PARTIES OVER!" shouted Ember. Her vein was bulging out of her head. She could almost feel her anger boiling in her veins. "Weirdos..."

A large crowd of sad ghosts left the scene disappointed. In the mix of the audience, Johnny 13 emerges from the shadows.

"Kitten! You did great out there, babe." The male ghost biker greets his girlfriend.

Katharine tucked an unruly lock of hair behind her ear. "T-thanks? Didn't know I had an audience watching us fight."

With her nervousness overflowing, Johnny had his eyes on a specific blue-haired ghost who was almost entirely naked. Ember, however, had zero tolerance for the player ghost biker.

"Nice legs, are they up for sale?" Johnny glares at Ember's scratched up thighs.

McClain folded her arms and pursed her lips as she crossed her arms, and looked the other way "Kitty, get your annoying boyfriend out of my sight before I seriously break both of his legs."

"I think it's time for you to leave Johnny." Kitty agreed, crossing her arms as well.

"What did I do?"

Ember and Kitty gave him a deep girl power stare, ultimately shutting him up. He floats off with his Shadow eyeballing the girls back with an angry frown.

"Idiot." The rockstar chick rolls her eyes in relief-"I swear Kit, baby pop, and every other guy is such a user."

Before Katharine could reply, she, along with McClain, heard the Fenton portal open up across from them. The two flies over to see who came back inside the Ghost Zone this time. When the teen ghosts made it, they saw Spectra, Desiree, and a pink bubble gum version of Phantom in his ghost suit with them, coming back from wrecking the town.

"Ember, Kitty! I see you two resolved your issues," says Spectra, fully phrasing through the Fenton portal.

"Yeah, we're fine," confirms Ember. She summons her guitar back to her possession and swings it wildly at Daniel, knocking him back inside the portal.

Spectra and the rest of the ghost females besides Ember looked back as the gateway closes on them.

"What. Is. Wrong. With._You._?!" The misery of despair inquired, "That was not even the real him. It was an emotion pill!"

Pointing back at the ghost diva, it shows a surprised Ember who is sarcastically looking shocked.

"Really?! Of course, I knew that. Kitty and I are trying to get over him, or whatever." McClain speaks, she felt a slight flush rose to her cheeks.

"Good thing you two are over him, tomorrow I'm gonna have a little fun with him. At least, if he lets me." chatted Spectra dreamily, fantasizing.

"_That's a lie!_" Kitty interjected. "I mean, sure, whatever." She angrily rolled her eyes

"Oh, don't scare me like that girlfriend. You already know, dear Daniel is mine." bragged Spectra. "It's sad, yes, but true."

Dusty echoed, anger burning through Katherine and Ember. Sure, they were trying to get 'over' Fenton, that doesn't mean the ghost of misery can rub it in that she got a higher chance of winning the ghost boy.

Desiree's chuckles were light and laced with a hum of amusement at the matter.

The wish granter lightens the mood, "Enough about him. Let us go have some fun, shall we?" Desiree playfully flirted with her three closest friends.

She flies off-screen, leading the girls to another area to explore. The group follows and travels back to Ember's realm. It is unclear if the girls called off the bet. Kitty and Ember's friendship will be put on a test while Spectra have other schemes to fulfill her goals. One thing is for sure; neither of them is giving up on the battle between Danny's heart. It only has just begun.


	4. I Dream of Danny

**"****You never know. Maybe when we're dreaming, …we're more lucid than when we are awake."-Katherine Angela Yeboah**

**The story is now set to M. Blame it on Spectra for going too far.**** Please do not be mad, as I stated that the rating might go up depending on how the story progresses.**

* * *

**Misery Loves My Company**

**Chapter 4: I Dream of Danny**

After parting with the girls non-stop throughout the half of the night at her realm and fighting Kitty for six hours straight without breaks, Ember was tired. In her bedroom, she was lost deep in her dreams. Tossing and turning, thinking about what Spectra said many hours ago on how she won the heart of Phantom.

She genuinely wanted to get over Fenton and go back to beating his brains out as enemies. But the ghost diva couldn't, what's done is done and she can not erase her sexual memories of what they did that night, especially their one on one serious talk together.

"Dipstick..." Ember lets out a loud snore as she shifts her body to her backside.

Taking a look in the mind of Ember. It shows the ghost diva in her realm, but the next day. She walks inside her bathroom and left the door wide open.

***Inside of Ember's dream***

Ember step beneath the shower's spray, welcoming the warmth that spills over her tired body. Swirling her angry emotions into the drain at her feet. It was a long day for her, breaking up with Skulker once again and losing her love notes she made a week ago. None of those things matter to her as she can finally relax and dance her pale skin with the warm, clear water that was washing her negative energy away. Her neon green eyes close slowly beginning to rest her tired muscles, humming her number one hit song, 'Remember' softly. Her hands following the path of the waters over her face and hair, down to her hue shinny body.

Suddenly, Ember jumped when she heard footsteps coming through her bathroom door. Who was it? She thought. The poor girl was, soaking wet, washing away her sexual pleasures about a certain black-haired hero. Now, it's scary for her, feeling the footsteps get closer to her. She pulled back the shower curtain, water still streaming, hair barely covering her visible hard nipples. "Dipstick?" Her voice was chilling with fear and embarrassment.

Danny had different plans for his flaming hair enemy. McLain watched as he silently tore his shirt off, pulled down his pants, and took off his boxers. The ghost teen had his blue eyes mainly focus on Ember's curves. He'd caressed them a million times if he has to, but looking at them now, hue blue from the warm water washing down on her chest down to her toes, driving the poor lad crazy. He stepped into the shower and immediately kissed her; Ember quickly pushed back.

"What are you doing here?!" questioned Ember with a quick shiver down her neck.

Danny placed his cold water finger onto her mouth, shutting her speech altogether. She had so many questions, but. McLain was glad he didn't answer; he will let his moves do all the explaining.

Ember's warmth spread to him, and he embraced her softly and passionately. Daniel nibbles on her right ear, she allowed his soft teeth to grind her ear as much as he would like. He then noticed a little soap sud hiding beneath her breast and carefully wiped it away, in awe, his actions sent a shiver down her back.

Here she was, in the same tub with her enemy, sharing her space with him, sharing her intimate moments with him. But the act of pleasure wasn't over for Ember. At least, not yet, of course.

The ghost male could barely contain his feelings for her, and she did not mind at all. Ember staring things first eagerly reached for his penis, which was already bulging for her, soaked with pre-cum. Rubbing his juices under his tip made him tremble in her hands. His moans made her go faster than before. Danny accidentally slaps her ass by mistake. She didn't mind, that only made her want him more. Adding a splash of water, she started teasing his balls, groping his shaft and kissing his neck – right behind his ear. He leans back, staring at the ceiling.

"Perfect..."

He started moaning as she stroked him, the warm water beating down on him, adding to the sensation. Her cold ghostly fingernails, brushing against his private area was a magical wonderland to him. He was persistently wet; his hair was soaked, showing off his natural waves; not only that but his unique eye color, going so perfectly with water.

Danny's fluids were covering her hand with desire. It was until he started to shake that he consciously restrained himself from cumming, and boy, it was hard for Fenton to control. He held firmly onto her hand and moved to place them together on her vulva.

"Ember, I want every part of you." flirted Danny as he fills in the gap between them

"R-Really-!"

The blue-haired diva could feel his fingers slide between her labia, still moist from her daydreams of him and now dripping from his touch. McLain bit her lower lip, Dammy's light scratch marks made her insides burn. They slid their fingers together, slowly, without penetration, just feeling the rhythm of each other's movements. She moaned quietly, her body aching for him to continue deeper, harder, more reachable to touch her. When she couldn't stand his teases any longer, he got on his knees and pushed her against the wall with his face bearing into her genitals. Her neon eyes were like big jawbreakers, ready to ignite.

"-Baby pop! S-Stop...you is going to make me burst.." Ember told him, moving her head side by side, frustrated. "Damn it..."

The shower was hitting her breasts, gently caressing her nipples, until it rolled down her stomach and onto his forehead dripping down to his flat chest. Her flames tried to flare up numerous times, but the hot air kept her hair from floating up. The water didn't distract him from pleasuring her. The rain gave him a little extra challenge and caused him to breathe deeply through his mouth while inhaling her scent and exhaling, even more, warmth against her clitoris. McLain pushed the ghost boy back, but he came right to her vagina more forceful than the last. His licks got harder and more profound. He was enjoying being this close to her, hearing her sighs, feeling her quiver, causing her legs to tremble.

Fenton pushed his lover against the wall; he had access to her every need. He considerately inserted a finger. It entered quickly, indicating that she wanted more – than she could handle more. He slowly added a second finger, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Her drool came running down on her mouth, fading inside the pure warm water they were in

Still, her body was asking for more so he inserted a third one, and then the fourth one until she couldn't take another –her legs were having trouble holding her up. Feeling her insides with his entire fist, the ghost diva could hardly feel her lower body. He was thrusting his hand with waves of water splashing over his arm, enhancing all sounds. She thought to herself, 'How is a dipstick like him so good at stuff like this?'

Screams echoed non stop through the rain of the waters, but that made their love more intense. The water rolled over her clit, which was now throbbing for more. Ember's soaking hue vagina was bloody red the more he digs his whole fist in her.

"I can feel it slipping...Shit!" Ember said in a low straining tone. "Stop teasing me..."

Danny's eyes glared upward and replied with- "Don't. Let us have each other equally, my dying flame." His eyes go back down to her private parts.

He didn't let her cum – not just yet. First, he needed to be inside of her. He needed to feel her body pressed against his, feel her limbs shudder over him as she needs it, the touch of her vagina squeeze to orgasm. While looking at his now pale neon eyes, she knew that he wanted something in return for her pleasures. She turned around so she could support herself against the wall while he penetrated her from behind.

His thrusts were deep and focused, and he held onto her hips as she shook. Fenton's penis was smacking her ass, feeling her blue ass slap back on his cock forcefully. Slipping an arm around her thigh, Danny made sure that her needs were being catered to – he wanted her to cum first. With the water pouring down on the two, her breasts jiggle upon him, slamming himself onto her back and forth without stopping. His pruned fingers made small, precise circles around her clitoris. It was just what she needed to send her over the edge and explode.

She gripped onto the shower curtains and tiles, trying not to slip as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her screams overpowered through the bathroom as her vagina thrust and squeezed and let go of all inhibitions. Her soaking wet hair covering her face, she gasped for air once her body stopped shaking. McLain's blue hair wasn't in flames as it was dripping down her shoulders like a wavy ocean.

Ember turned to face Daniel, who had a smile plastered on his face, eyes sparkling in awe of her orgasm. She couldn't help but grab his hard cock in her hands and shake his juicy cum off him. "You ready to please me oven mitts?" He could barely contain himself, and after a few strokes, he spurted all over her stomach, letting his semen drip into her pubic hair. The ghost rockstar giggles at this,

She quietly washed his cum off of her body, licking some of his juice off his cock. When she got done, both ghosts watched it disappear down the drain. Shutting off the water, Ember turned to her nemesis and exclaimed, "I think the bed is calling for us, baby pop. Want to join?"

Unexpectedly, Fenton's face turned into Spectra. Her tan body pressed against Ember, the ghost girl stared down the queen of misery in shock and disbelief.

"You honestly think you can take Phantom away from me?"

***E****nd of Ember's dreams*******

Screaming herself back to reality, her body was stiff as cardboard. She yanks her covers away from her body to see her blue panties was soaking wet. Blushing deeply, Ember can't believe her dream was about him. Guilt, ashamed, and embarrassment shower her wet dreams out of her memories. Not to mention her last part of her vision, Spectra showed up out of nowhere. Taking a deep breath, the rockstar rose up from her bed and decided to change her underwear. While searching for a good pair of cute panties in her brown dresser, flashbacks begin messing with her mindset.

"Stupid emotions...What the heck is wrong with me?!" asked Ember. She slaps herself over and over, "Why am I like this?"

His spiky black hair, mysterious blue eyes made her breathe in the air slowly. She shakes her thoughts away and proceeds to search for a new pair of underwear. Soon after she found what she was looking for, she strips herself down and places her new underwear over her butt. Ember floats back to her bed and put her purple bedcover over her body.

"Maybe, I need sleep. No, no. That won't stop these dumb emotions..." She inhales the air around her and then blows it out.

Sitting straight up on her purple bed, looking into her mirror that was on the other side, Dipstick was playing a significant role in her thoughts. It was four o'clock in the morning, and she refuses to sleep for the rest of the night. She allows her hands to caress the skin of her neck and awaken the yearning as he would, rethinking her naughty dreams all over again. Ember's fingers trail across her smooth thick body, mind arouses all her senses, and she yearns to feel that pleasure once more.

McLain couldn't help but picture Phantom and his human self desperately fighting constantly in trying to win her body. As her clit starts to pulse and ache, a feeling combined with her lips, which moisten as they swell and bulge with pleasure. She has never been this more active as her robotic boyfriend; Skulker was just a green-skin booger who couldn't please her, not even his tiny fingers could make her moan out his name. That's how bad their sex life was.

The ghost rockstar started talking to herself, seeing if what she was doing was right. 'Is it okay that I feel so aroused thinking about his dreamy eyes, and wonderful body texture?' She asked herself within her thoughts.

Such a toxic combination of memories, lust and physical sensation and seeing his naked body pressed on her, Ember had no choice but to let go of what seemed right and allowed her indulgence to wash all over her body with such a strong sexual urge. Her green eyes soften more as time ticks before her.

Running her hand and fingertips up and down slowly on her leg, Ember felt the silky softness take pleasure. As she strokes them carefully, light moans came out of her mouth, the more she helps herself out. The ghost teen leans her back forward, staring at herself in the massive mirror in front of her. As she watches herself, suddenly, a loud naughty giggle as the realization of the lack of underwear allows her to feel something she never got the chance to by herself.

Her hand lingers a little longer over her pussy as she enjoys the odd sensation of the lost memories of her enemy. The texture of her three fingers rubbing against her inner walls was all too satisfying as Ember allow the exciting opportunity to be such a pleasure.

"That's the spot dipstick. Fuck, yes..." Her hair flares up around her automatically,

Without hesitating, she instantly thought of him, as her hand slips further inside her panties. His touch, his human body, the way he makes her feel safe again. The blue-haired ghost starts to twitch with increased desire. Her touch clearly focused on her clit. McLain's sweet pleasure, as she teases her pussy, feeling the dampness begin to build on her now wet fingers. Ember was thinking of him and how he enjoys her company. She sits back against the bedboard. The wicked fantasy, of being touched again and cumming so hard on his fingers that her juices ran down his hands, she needed that touch like in her dreams.

"His face is so freaking adorable. Oh my gosh..." Ember says, having flashbacks of Fenton splashing his semen on her.

The sound bounces in her head. All the tingle mixed so gloriously. With her small head pressed on the back of her bed, she continues to tease herself sensitive puffed lips, rubbing with such intent, the feel, and passion.

Her crop top shirt slightly slips off her shoulder, exposing her right breast. His hand would slip in there too and seek my nipple to make me moan. Just as she thought of that dream, Ember's hand reaches for her nipple, pulling and tweaking. The bedroom swirls around in hot flames, burning everything that was surrounding her. Off the bat, her flames went down along with her jaw. She looks below to see her entire underneath her waist was covered in her own cum. Twitching, Ember wipes her own semen and stares at it, mind blown and disbelief.

"I'm in love with Phantom..." Her green eyes widen as the white goo drips down her finger. "I guess I have to pay him a little visit to control myself better then."

Kitty's Realm

It was now five o'clock in the morning. The wonderful biker chick was sleeping next to her boyfriend, Johnny 13. After she came back from the party with her girlfriends, she caught her own boyfriend at the local Ghost Bar throwing money at a female ghost. Since he got caught red-handed, they haven't said a single word to each other.

Like Ember, she, too, had a strong desire for the hero of Amity Park. Believe it or not, Kitty was madder and frustrated at Spectra than McLain. Her always coming last in catching the eyes of men made her feel some type of way. The ghost of misery was most likely to get Phantom, but not today. Katherine wasn't going to give up easily especially knowing she has two ghost girls chasing after him.

Apart from that, she was dreaming as well. A look inside we see Kitty sitting at a table waiting on her lover to show...

***Inside of Katherine's dream***

Waiting, it took an hour for her date to arrive on the scene. Kitty's eyes were heart shape when her lover finally came. Danny looked really handsome, wearing a buttoned-down white shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black jeans; it made him more mature, sexier. Complemented his whitish complexion. The ghost biker took the time to walk over where he was. His alluring face, great posture, slick back hairstyle, and so much those two are what mainly interests her.

He looked at her with his pure blue eyes and walked Kitty to the table. The view was amazing with the sky orange in color, slow wind flowing through them. Pleasant violin music that was soothing to the ears It just seemed too perfect, right out from some dream date. Their eyes tangle glances at one another like a spider's web

Like a gentleman, he pulled the chair for Kitty and then sat opposite to the ghost biker. He was the first to speak, "You're so beautiful, Johnny is a lucky man. He better watch out for me, however," He then winks at her

The ghost chick couldn't look away from his eyes, so she only nodded. Her giggles were loud enough for Fenton to hear that she was flattered by his cute speech.

The next few minutes passed by them, scanning the menu cards, "Do you have any particular food you like the most?" asked Fenton, with a smile.

She was taken aback by the sudden question, but the ghost teen quickly replies, "Chinese," Kitty answered.

"Wow, didn't know that," Danny said. She was now intrigued about what he meant,

"Didn't know what?" The ghost rider asked with a smile on her face.

"Turns out that Chinese is my favorite cuisine too!" He told her instead, amusingly.

The dream couple continued flirting with each other. After about ten minutes, the waiter came and took their orders. What was odder the waiter was her boyfriend, who appeared very jealous.

"I never really had a real date. My ex was kinda, an indoors type." Daniel said, shyly.

"Oh, wow, sorry to hear that..." She places a warmful hand on top of his.

"It's okay; maybe your love can teach me how to love again." He calmly whispers,

For a moment, she felt as he knows everything about her. The right words to say, what kind of food she likes. If she gave Johnny a quiz, he would've failed on the first question. What will happen next will leave her speechless and in awe,

Danny blurted out… "Can I kiss you?"

Kitty felt so weak and scared after he boldly asked that. Visions of how he will react were continuously going in her mind, haunting her train of thought.

She held his hand more tightly. He didn't react. Kitty held his hand even tighter than earlier and drew him more closely towards her. The ghost biker wrapped her left hand around him as best as she could, all the while trying desperately to get into a good position to kiss him on his lips. The moment of silence drew closer to them as the wind blows onto their faces.

He made it easier by holding Katherine back and bending little down, connecting his lips with hers. Kitty's was even tighter when, after a peck on his lips, he responded with a very wild kiss.

Daniel's hands were around her neck and cheeks; the kiss was so magical and real that the background audience was cheering for the dream couple. They eventually parted, gazing at each other eyes, feeling this was the right way to end this beautiful first date. Kitty, so was overwhelmed.

The two decided to return to their seats. However, things quickly changed when Spectra took Danny's place. She had on his exact outfit as him.

"You can't get Phantom darling, so please take this napkin for your sorrows." Spectra smirks as she hands Kitty a white napkin.

"S-Spectra?!"

***End of Katherine's dream***

Gasping for air, Katherine finally awakens. Her dream was wonderful until some misery chick ruins it. She looks to her right side to see her boyfriend still resting peacefully.

"I guess I have to pay him a little visit to control myself better," says Kitty

Automatically she goes intangible, leaving her realm still in her pajamas. Regardless of the bet they made, Katherine wasn't going to give up on Daniel, not for Ember, and most definitely not for Spectra.

Fenton _Works_

Over at the famous ghost hunter house, upstairs, the ghost teen was sleeping in his warm bed. Maddie and her husband, Jack, just came back from their trip and found their only son sleeping on the concrete in Amity Park. Coming on-scene was Ember. She floats over to her prey, seeing him sleep in his bed. Watching her enemy sleep made her hormones skyrocket to maximum overload.

"Dang it. He's asleep. I should end his life right now for making me feel this way..." Ember flushes as she watches him sleep.

McLain went closer to him, eventually getting inside the covers with him. Her sexual desires were playing a major role here. Smelling his lovely apple scent was driving her crazy. Ember place her head onto his chest, listening to him breathing, it became slower and more steady, and she knew that he was fully asleep. She listens carefully to him, gasping for a few minutes before she ran her ghostly hand up to his thigh and placed a hand in the middle of his boxer shorts.

She put her hand inside his boxers and could feel his soft penis beating slowly, along with his heart. Ember stroked it for a while before putting her entire head underneath and started by licking his penis. Ember's cheeks flare up dark blue, and her hair never before she felt this devoted, especially to a guy she despises deeply.

Ember then kissed the head and tasted his precum, already, she then proceeded to devour his dick completely. The ghost rocker sucked him every way she could. It was to the point she deep throated him and licked his big beautiful balls.

A shocked voice rang through her eardrums; Ember moved her small head upward to see Kitty, her own best friend. She quickly floated out of Fenton's bed, embarrassed that she got caught red-handed.

"Are you serious...?" The ghost biker stood there in confusion. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

McLain's blushes brightly, "I know, I know. we promise each other to drop the bet, but..." She stares away from Kitty's gaze,

"But what? You landed on his penis, is that it?! I bet you like it." Katherine was fuming with jealously, as she turns around angrily.

"T-There is no evidence to prove that." Ember testified with a nervous stutter.

Being blunt about it, the ghost rider waves both her arms directly at Daniel. The two argued about the situation like a pack of hungry lions fighting over their meal. Kitty clawed Ember right in the left eye, resulting in a bloody visible scar.

The blue-haired ghost shrieked in pain, grasping the gaping wound. She pulled on Kitty's hair and then punched her off. The two teen ghosts wrestle yet again because of Danny. It's unbelievable how much noise they could make, as none of Fenton's parents nor Jazz still hasn't shown up, however. Ember dethrones her ghostly biker friend by sitting on top of her.

"Like I said. There's something wrong with me...suddenly, I want dipstick! It's killing me that we aren't official yet." Ember exclaims with a huff. "I-I don't know why!"

Katherine managed to head-butt McLain off guard. They rolled on the ground until she was now on top of Ember's stomach.

"So you come to his place and give him a private tour of your mouth?!" fumed Kitty,

Unexpectedly, a loud clap startled the two. Ember and Kitty stared at the shadows on the other side. Laughter taunts the girls as the voice came closer to them. A female's arm emerges from the darkness, then fully exposing her whole body. It was Spectra, the queen of misery. She will soon be the cause of everyone's suffering; both girls got up from the ground, now fully aware of her dangerous presence.

"Girls, girls. There's no need to fight over my boyfriend," said Spectra with a smile.

"BOYFRIEND?!"

Ember accidentally pushed Kitty out the way; by the time she reached Spectra, she grabs ahold of her red suit. Unleashing her anger and stress out on her other best friend. Drama is about to take action.

"Okay, Spectra, why do I see dirty visions of Phantom in my head?!" Ember dangerously growls at her like a dog.

"And dreams of him and me on a date," Kitty added. "I don't mind, but still!"

Spectra pushes her friend off her and responded with- "Don't have a clue on what you two talking about. I, too, had dreams of him." She finally admits.

The two ghosts besides Spectra looked puzzled. Was she having the same dreams as them as well? Usually, she would be the cause of this sort of thing.

"Huh? I thought you said he was your quote, 'boyfriend' blah blah." says Kitty.

The queen of misery nods. "Well, duh, Kitten, his 'destruction' personality became my boyfriend, not the actual him. I used the emotion pill on him when you two seen him with me last night."

Ember smirks upon hearing this exciting news. "Great. So the bet is on now, right?"

Growling, Katherine steps closer to her blue-haired friend with fire in her eyes.

"You're such a hypocrite, Ember!" Kitty bluntly stated with anger, "Same goes for Spectra. Both of you can't have Danny."

While the two resume back to arguing, Spectra sat alone in the darkness like a third wheel. She didn't mind; however, the drama made her youth more beautiful than before. Nevertheless, she wanted to spice up this scene with a little tease to make things more interesting for them.

"Katherine, I know you are mad, but my question is simple. Why are you here too?" Spectra asked, "Maybe you wanted to please Phantom's body as well. Right?"

"Yeah...why are you here, Kit?" wondered McLain as she looks at her suspiciously.

"Same goes for you guys!" The ghost biker remarks while crossing her arms,

"Fine. If you want Phantom, prove your worth." The ghost misery floats closer to Kitty, placing a whole arm around her neck. "Are you up for it?"

"My worth?"

"Yes." Spectra answers. "Just like your idiot boyfriend, a guy needs to be please in certain places. Try to beat Ember's record, and you win the first round. Deal?"

Both Katherine and McLain blush at their friend's bold statement. Kitty removed herself away from the other two and floated towards an unconscious Danny. In her un-beating heart, she refuses to let herself go down first.

"Deal. Once I win, Phantom is off the menu, got it?!" She orders the other two,

Ember, along with Spectra, agreed on the new bet. They watched their best friend slowly get closer to Daniel's private parts. It was no shocker that Kitty was new to all this, cause she was stiff as a wooden stick. The ghost diva couldn't blame her though, her sex life with Skulker was impossible. Kitty blushed a bit and let out a little laugh. She had never thought about seeing his junk before, only tried to contact him on his lips instead of down there. But his penis size was pretty big, about seven inches. It was an excellent looking package, Katherine thought. She lifted his cock and licked from the base all the way up to the tip. Amazed already, Ember and Spectra became speechless knowing their friend was doing the dare for real.

She took it into her mouth and slowly started bobbing her head up and down, Katherine removed her mouth and with one hand wiped away the water from her eyes as she tries to go deeper.

The ghost biker wasn't a pro at this blowjob thing, as she and Johnny never go through this type of sexual act anymore, now that they're dead. She spits on his hard cock while using her left hand to jack him off. She lowered her head down to lick his balls. Her skills lead Fenton to moan in his sleep, which made Spectra surprised, but Ember jealous.

"Wow, Ember. Are you letting an unskill rookie best you at your own game? Shame." chuckles Spectra, seeing McLain's anger showing in clear view to the public.

"Shut up. That's just luck." The blue-haired explains to her ignorant friend.

While stroking him slowly, she maneuvered her head till it was resting on his stomach, about four inches from his cloth-covered cock, that was at this point hard as a rock. Kitty knew beating those two out of the game could make Johnny jealous and win her Danny at the same time. So she couldn't afford to let them beat her. It was at this point that she started to become frustrated because the idea was to make him cum; the only positive thing he was doing was twitching. Also, get a good look at his hairy cock and balls.

All of a sudden, he lifted his hips and pushed down. Katherine used this opportunity to inch herself closer to her main target. His tan penis was touching her pale, cold cheek; her hand was cupping his oversized balls. At first, the ghost biker felt weird pleasing her enemy, sure he wasn't any harm to her, but in reality, he would have sent her straight to Ghost Zone if they fought on one.

She had her red eyes wide open, and with the windows and blinds open, the lights outside were lighting up the room, giving her a great chance to see his juicy cock and huge balls. He obviously wasn't asleep any longer, as his barely closed eyes stared down at Kitty working on his penis. She was utterly captivated and aroused by how warm and smooth it felt against her cheek. Out of nowhere, the ghost teen slid his cock further down her mouth and pressed it up against her lips. Shock, Spectra, and her rockstar ghost friend were astonished to see Phantom, waking up and helping Kitty please him. Maybe his hormones can't stand it anymore?

Kitty continued going at it. Licking around the tip, she can already tell he was about to burst. She kept at it for a while now, but no matter what she did, Danny wasn't going to give himself up that easy. Katherine couldn't believe she was tasting his cock on her tongue. He was starting to hump his junk onto her face while sleeping. Then she felt his hand at the back of my head, pressing her lips further down his cock.

"Dang girlfriend...give the guy some air for crying out loud," Spectra told her with fear,

Even if she was a full ghost, she was dying again each time his private part got shoved down her throat. The enjoyment she felt while having his cock fill her lungs was equally matched by such a depraved act, leaving her trembling uncontrollably.

While Fenton was moving his shaft in and out of her mouth, after a few minutes, she started to taste a salty fluid coming out of the end of his penis. In an endless stream of liquid came pouring down her mouth, clogging her lungs entirely. The way he screams out a sturdy moan cord was turning Kitty on, thinking Danny, the ghost teen who fights all evil ghost and protect the innocent was cumming in her mouth, especially since the taste wasn't unpleasant at all. The ghost biker coughs up his cum right onto his cock. She glances up to see him resting softly in his sleep for real this time. Katherine removes herself and turns around to see her two friends' reactions. And she got the right facial expressions too.

"Guess, I won this challenge." Kitty's spit landed on Ember, which grossed her out.

"Ew, Kit. Say it don't spray it." The ghost diva wipes Danny's cum off her chin.

"Seriously." Spectra cringed. "A-And yeah, I guess you win. Take Phantom; we're moving locations. The bet is not over yet."

McLain sighs, knowing all to well they would need her as their transportation. As Kitty grips hold of his leg with her right arm and her left onto Ember's shoulders, Spectra did the same. The four instantly teleports in flames. Like the misery of despair says, the bet isn't over yet, anyone could win his heart even the one you least expected. The moment of grief is sure loving his company right about now.


	5. Fighting For Love

**"****We wanted the freedom to love. We wanted the freedom to choose. Now we have to fight for it."-****Lauren Oliver**

**Note: The majority of this chapter is rated M. Most likely, this is the last chapter that will contain this, maybe or maybe not who knows, it's a secret for you to find out later. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

**Misery Loves My Company**

**Chapter 5: Fighting For Love**

Amity Park

It was no surprise Sam and the others were searching for Danny. No one could find the ghostly hero anywhere. As the sun shines through the windows of his room, there was no trace of him. The search for him was on. Posters and cries for their brother and best friend were no taking a significant amount of stress amongst the town. Who was going to save them when a ghost shows up unexpectedly?

Roaming the streets, Tucker and Sam walk forth, staring at a bunch of angry mobs around Danny's household. A large congregation of people banding together to take down whatever it is they think is plaguing their life. They usually carry torches and pitchforks and speaking with anger in their lungs. While Maddie tried calming the town down, Jack was endlessly throwing food at them.

Maddie yells through the microphone, saying, "Can everyone calm down. Danny, unfortunately, is not here at this time."

From the far end of the crowd, we see Dash and the rest of his crew coming into the scene. After finding out that the nerd was their hero, the group started caring for him. However, only because he had ghost powers and can easily beat them all without even trying.

"Where the heck is Fenturd?!" asked Dash, he pushed away from the crowd coming closer to the Fenton family. "Tell us!"

"Back away, blond sesame seed!"

Jack responds by kicking the jock male off him with his giant feet. Upon doing that, more and more civilians crowd around the ghost house building demanding Phantom. Abruptly, a sudden sound of a motorcycle engine alerted the crowd along with the Fentons that new danger has just entered there street.

They all turned to there left, seeing a biker with shaggy blond hair glaring them down. As you guessed it, the male was Johnny 13, just arriving from a custom portal his bike can do. The stare-off didn't last long as the ghost biker rose from his motorcycle with his evil shadow lurking from behind. Jack, Maddie, and even Jazz came forth alongside Sam and Tucker to confront this Intruder that is invading their homeland territory.

"Stand right where you are, Mr," Maddie spoke, aiming her ghost catcher bazooka at the ghost. "Just because my little boy is not here doesn't mean we can't take you out! isn't that right, Jack?"

Jack agreed with his wife on her statement; he as well pulls out his favorite weapon for capturing ghosts. With the air becoming more thicker, it was a sign for the civilians to leave before things get out of control. Since Phantom wasn't around, the only option is to allow his parents and sibling to take control as they are ghost hunters. They do so by fleeing the scene running away in terror.

"Easy, easy. I came for no battle; I'm just looking for my girlfriend, kitten." The ghost biker informs the others nicely.

"Oh, you looking for your girlfriend who stole my boyfriend. She isn't here, and neither should you!" Sam stated, bluntly

"Huh?"

Confusion and glares came straight to Samantha. The only one who wasn't shocked to hear this was Tucker, as the events that took place were two days ago at Casper high school. 13 moves forward to the group, more curious than ever to learn or find out what the goth chick was talking about, especially about his girl

"Danny and I were in a happy relationship until your girlfriend made that stupid bet in seeing if she can grab him before her two sidekicks could." She added. "Now, our friendship is stuck on pause thanks to her and her lame idiot friends."

Johnny growls, "There is no scientific evidence that supports your theory, and you know it!" He disagreed as he shook his head at the ignorance of his enemy.

"Talk is cheap, you going downtown galactic spaceman!" Jack interrupted their brief conversation. He fires a ghost net at the rusty ghost biker.

Seeing this coming, Johnny dodges the attack swiftly and hops on his bike, fleeing the area entirely. The ghost hunter crew chase after the rebel teen as he speeds down the empty street with his shadow.

With rumors begin to surface around Amity Park, the ghost has no choice but to fight himself out of this situation. Is what the gothic vegetarian chick said to him was true? Either way, his main goal for right now is looking for his kitten.

Ghost Zone (Roaming)

Fading to where most of Danny's enemies stay at, the main interest was focus on one particular robot ghost. He was roaming the endless road in the Ghost Zone, alone. Skulker, the ghost bounty hunter, the only concern was a map he was holding. It had an 'x' located at Ember's realm; sadly, he seems to be lost in finding his now ex-girlfriend realm. Due to them not speaking for about two days, the hunter grew more and more worried about her. Almost as he has a weird obsession over her. Nevertheless, he continues trying to track down his rebel queen.

"Let's see...she can't be around the Music Shop, could she?" Skulker wondered. He rubs his chin confusedly. "-No, it's too early."

The tin-can machine proceeds floating across the Ghost ZoneZone, when suddenly a bump caused him to lose his focus and eyesight for a second.

"Watch where you are going, or I'll destroy-!"

He pauses. Floating in front of him, was the goddess of wishes, the true harem princess, Desiree. She was still recovering for the mass impact that struck her unexpectedly. Likewise, he couldn't stop himself from noticing her long beautiful black silky hair and her lovely long blue ghostly tail. Behind the scenes, the relationship between them was unknown, as they never really communicated. Apart from that, the hunter male ghost moves a bit to give her some personal space.

"Out of my way, peasant, I'm looking for my queen, and you're in the way." Skulker insulted, as he passes by the wish granter.

"You won't find Ember in that direction, Mr macho man." She says to him, turning her body around. "I'm sure you'll have a great time in losing against Phantom. I bet he's with her right now." Desiree insults back.

No hesitation, Skulker came right to her personal space, aiming his robotic weapon arm directly to her forehead.

"Are you implying something?" He curiously asked her. "If so, I'll be happy to destroy the afterlife you are living now."

Unamused by the threats he lashes out to Desiree, she removes his huge heavy arm out of her face with ease. "Easy there, there's a rumor going around that Johnny has the hots for your fire princess."

Soon after, she said that something hit Skulker right in the chest, a broken heart, he felt a flicker of irritation, anger rushed through his body overpowered the feelings he once had for his blue-haired rockstar. Not only that, but the solid friendship he had with 13 It wasn't the best nor the friendly type of relationship, but the two still had respect for each other.

"Where is he?!" Skuller questions her with anger swirling around his voice box.

The wish granter answers back with, "A simple wish is all it takes to find the answers you so seek." Desiree then winks.

"Take me to where he is right now, peasant, for I truly wish it." Skulker requested. His Nostrils flaring, as he stood there, fist clenched at his sides.

_**"**Your wish will now be granted."_

A wind of green dust shines over the camera screen, dancing around Skulker's body. Seconds later, the robotic hunter vanishes along with the smoke. Desiree aura became much more prolonged and powerful, knowing she completed a wish.

"That was easy. Two down, one left to go." The genie ghost laughs at his ignorance and continues roaming the Ghost Zone, searching for her last victim, Bertrand.

Jealousy, rage is all enough for Desiree to get in on the fun. Starting rumors is an excellent way for idiots like Skulker to need her for wishes. Yes, the oldest out of the ghost girls group was not interested in the contest of winning Daniel's heart. She is, however, wants to play with Ember, Kitty, and Spectra boyfriend's mindset to spice up the competition for the hell of it. Desiree floats towards the Ghost library, hoping she can find Spectra's little pet. That way, she will have wishes after wishes coming to her making her powerful than before. The only thing she had to do was cause chaos and lies with her unlimited wishing magic.

Spectra's Realm

Popping up in a different setting, the three girls arrived at their destination. Kitty, along with Ember, tosses the lifeless body of Fenton onto the couch recklessly. Likewise, they were at Spectra's clean realm. Hardly anything was out of place as it was spotless upon entering her private domain.

The room was sweltering hot. It was so stuffy the two girls besides Spectra could hardly breathe. Sure they were ghosts, but for crying out loud, it was burning hot. It felt fevered as the rockstar ghost sat baking in the flames of broiling heat. With Katherine, her lips remained parched from the high temperature as the roasting air, and high humidity raged on around them.

"Why is it so dang hot in here?" asked the blue-haired ghost. "I'm burning over here."

She was right. Ember's hair was almost touching the ceiling. Nevertheless, Kitty agreed with her. Spectra didn't say anything, she floats closer to her prey and bends her neck down to Danny's level

"Forget about that, I've found something much hotter," Spectra responded sexually,

The misery of despair laid up against her teen enemy. As Kitty and Ember watched their other best friend work her magic on Danny, they both stood there in silence. Breaking awkwardness, Kitty spoke in a slightly, annoyed, aggravated tone of voice.

"Okay, you got our attention. What are we supposed to do now?" Katherine frowns.

Turning away from Daniel, Spectra looked straight at the two ghosts and said-"Don't worry. Ember, come tie our little friend. We don't want him to escape as he may-." She commands her other friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you," McLain acknowledged, rolling her eyes in rotation.

The ghost diva took a while to find a rope, but she eventually did in Spectra's nearby closet. Spooked about the discovery, she went over and tied the victim up perfectly in a tight knot from his shoulders to his feet. There was no possible way he could get out of it, most definitely not in his human form. Ember backs away, going back to floating next to her biker friend with her arms crossed.

With a vast smirk lurking around the misery ghost, her enemy lying there asleep utterly unaware as she listened carefully to his heartbeat and took in the fresh smell of his skin. He didn't realize it as he slept, but things were about to get ten times more intense for him. Danny's beautiful black hair covering his legs until the mid-thigh, a black snail train was growing up his abdominal muscles from his pubes. The young boy is just a teen, and yet he had the body of a grown man.

The misery ghost was squeezing his scrotum gently, making his penis jerk up again erratically, a sudden wet patch of pre-cum forms on his cotton boxers. She did not hesitate to unbutton the front of them, as one button it gives way quickly. Spectra slip her tan hand in and grab ahold of his penis, hot and still completely hard. He's breathing heavy, snoring his lungs away. Struggling to resist, the ghost fights the temptation to kiss him softly on the lips instead of holding her mouth open over his, breathing in his outward breath. Once she had her fingers wrap around his penis, she gently pull the foreskin down to reveal the large wet head, right off the bat the three ghosts can see pre-cum slowly running down Spectra's fingers without even doing anything.

"What a surprise, Katherine wasn't going easy on him. Bet she's a hidden pro." Spectra comments with a low giggle.

"That's a lie!" The ghost biker interjected.

Spectra went back to what she was doing previously — slowly licking his warm pre-cum off the head of Daniel's erect penis like an ice-cream cone on a hot day and tasting the sweet, delicious sweat from his juicy cock. The ghost misery also licked each of her fingers while rubbing the clear lubricant over his shaft. Shock to see Spectra was such a pro, Kitty and Ember watched the third friend now pleases their half-human enemy. Her tongue tickles the tip, making him jerk a little in his sleep. All of a sudden, his hand move onto her shoulder. She sat there motionless, and so did the others for a quick second. Unexpectedly Spectra felt his other had run up the nape of her neck and through her orange hair.

His lifeless hand resting lethargically on the back of her head while her tongue makes circular motions on the base of his head, causing more precum to flow freely out and down inside her throat. She quickly switches and begins to lick his hairy, scrotum. His testicles had a unique taste, a kind that had a peach flavor to it.

She was kissing him passionately between his legs in the darkness of the night. Feeling his light muscles, his soft skin against her, it made her want to go full out on him. Light moans came out of his lungs, making soundwaves erupt.

His body went torpid, his penis hardened in her wet hand, and he let out a muffled yell. The heat and viscosity of his cum, hitting the back of her throat, made her head swim un his liquid. Shots after shot filling in her mouth, it was so much small amount ran out the side of her mouth and down his shaft, but she managed to swallow a little and quickly licked it up gently. He lay there writhing for a few minutes before falling asleep again. Not wanting to give up the sexual act with him, Spectra kept him in her mouth until his body shifted softly back.

Taking so much of his load, the queen of misery whole body ached with ecstasy unashamed joy and happiness! Swirling, his last ounce of cum around in her mouth, the sweet, beautiful taste of his DNA came pouring out of her mouth as it was too much to swallow. Spectra lift her body, coughing up his cum. Things were about to change upon seeing Danny's eyes opens. Looking around all, he could see his lower naked body and three of his enemies looking down at him with disbelief. The ghost child turns his body left and right, trying to get himself out of the rope. Unfortunately for him, luck was not on his side today as he couldn't go ghost as well for some reason

"Spectra? Kitty? Ember?!" Daniel says each of their names while squirming.

Ashamed by getting discovered, Kitty and Ember looked away from his shock gaze. However, Spectra had no issue admitting to their little game and crime.

"Seems like I woke the Amity Park's hero." The misery ghost sighs. "Oh, well."

Danny's anger unleashes in pure rage-"What are guys doing to me?!"

No one seems to answer his questions nor bothered to drop hints. It was until Spectra's grin fades away from her face.

"Just a game. To prove our love, of course." Spectra finally answers him.

Baffled upon hearing that statement, Fenton sat there more confused than before. Was he so blind to realize that the three girls standing in front of him genuinely did had some feelings for him? It couldn't be, he thought. Suddenly, his train of thoughts has been interrupted when hearing Spectra's captivating voice speaks again.

"Who goes next? Katherine? Amber?" She resumes speaking. "Don't be shy."

Once again, Kitty and Ember had a hard time speaking and sat there, blushing. A second later, the ghostly motorcycle chick decided not to hide her feelings for Danny any longer and floated towards him.

"I know this may sound weird, but I'm not going to lose again." said the ghost biker.

"What are you talking about, Kitty...?"

"Shut up. You'll love this," Spectra said to him while standing in front of the two female ghosts, "The first step is to get Daniel horny. It's easy, especially for him"

"WHAT?"

The black-haired teen yells in confusion. Spectra looked at Kitty incredulously. "You wanna win, right?"

"Well yeah, but…" Kitty replied nervously.

"But, nothing. We made a clear agreement. And since we got caught, we can not afford to call off the bet." Spectra directed herself towards her enemy,

"Go with it, okay? It's not like your ex pleased you back in the day of dating her." She says to him, which Fenton took her words as offensive.

Danny dangerously glared at Kitty, but mainly at Spectra. His eyes were glowing green with anger. He never wanted to give up his body like this, and her insult alone made him more angry at the orange-haired ghost. The ghost child didn't say a single word; he knew at this point, his ghost powers would not be able to save him in this situation.

"As I said," The misery ghost started speaking again, "The first step is to get him good and horny. Usually, this is done by the two of you making out."

Katherine took a sideways glance at an angry Daniel, then glared at Spectra again.

"Go ahead,"

"I-I don't know about this," Kitty says, with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Oh, for God's sake!"

Spectra said in exasperation as she moved to the couch. She put her knees on the edge of the bed, on either side of Danny's hips, and put her hands on his naked chest, pushing him back to a reclined position. She moved her hands to his shoulders, then lowered her face to his, pausing with her lips a fraction of an inch above his. Fenton lay there, still in disbelief, with his lips parted. As Spectra pressed her lips to his, giving him an almost sisterly peck. Then, she thrust her tongue into his mouth, giving him a several-second-long french kiss. In the background, Kitty and McLain had their jaw wide open. Not only did she boldly kissed Phantom, the hero of Amity Park, but he didn't even try to move.

She lifted her mouth from his, then stroked his pitch-black hair back with one hand as she went back down and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. The female ghost finally removes her lips away.

The orange-haired ghost then looked at her best friend and said. "See, he is willing to play. Why don't you join in?"

Katherine sighed, turned on by the sight of her best friend and human crush entwined, then nodded. Spectra raised off him and turned onto her side next to Danny. Still hostile, the ghost teen seems to calm down a little. His body was already betraying him at this point. It was true what the oldest ghost said to him. Sam and he never had that 'sexual' pleasure before, which he didn't mind, but he did, however, always wanted to at least try it out for once. Kitty was a little more hesitant than her friends, first gently taking one hand and resting it on her Fenton's chest before sliding it down his abs to his navel.

She smiled at him. Visible sweat was covering his entire forehead. Nervous, Kitty then leaned over for a kiss. Instinct took over at this point, and the ghost biker started making out with Daniel like he was her boyfriend, Johnny. She pressed her mouth over his and took his lips in hers. His cheeks flush bright red when he glances at a jealous, angry Ember. His eyes wander away before she could notice him staring. He began to take the initiative and slid his tongue in between her lips and into her mouth. Her tongue found him, and she let it swirl around his as they made out. She continued to rub her hand over his chest since he was tied up the only thing he could do was kiss her back

Spectra took a moment to remove Kitty's red jacket, which left her in her black tank top and skirt, green tights with fishnet stockings, and black high-heeled boots. Secretly, Fenton enjoyed smelling Katherine's unique smell, which turned him on that much more. She cradled his head in her hands as she continued the assault with her mouth, stroking his head and hair as their warm mouths explored each other. Never had Kitty been this turn on, especially from a kiss. Her dreams were right; he was a great kisser.

While the two were having a somewhat romantic moment, Spectra reached her hand down to his lower crotch. She then took one of Kitty's hands in hers and led it to Danny's wet cock. She was now blushing with an enormous amount of embarrassment she instinctively grabbed his dick loosely and began stroking it, in a slow time manner.

"Okay, children," Spectra spoke. "It looks like you two are ready for round two."

Startled, Kitty removed her mouth from her Fenton's and smiled, biting her bottom lip as she looked into his ocean blue eyes. Danny couldn't stop himself from laughing. His thoughts begin to blur when tasting his enemy lips as it was quite magical,

"Let's start with a handjob. If you want to beat us, you need to learn to please him sexually." Spectra announced.

"Like any of you would win," McLain stated harshly towards the other two ghost girls.

The misery queen stared at the flaming ghost, frustrated. "You aren't even trying."

Automatically the two dead females lash out on each other's throats. While this chaos and loud screaming was happening Danny did all he could to free himself, he even tried his catchphrase

**_"THAT'S IT! I AM GOING GHOST!"_**

His voice cracks a little, yet nothing happened. The three girls laugh when hearing his failed attempt to go ghost. Out of the blue, Kitty's lips parted as she stared at his now erection. It was so big, she thought. So hard so beautiful, such a turn on for them. Thinking back, this kid has a much thicker and huge penis compared to her ghost boyfriend if she did the math. His hard cock was angled up towards the ceiling, and his balls lay loosely below it. Danny looks up from seeing his penis, embarrassed from getting hard in front of the three ghosts.

"Woah...I'm impressed! Okay, Kitty. Wrap your little hand around his nice, hard cock that he is so kind as to give us." Spectra instructed her new student.

She did as she was told, feeling how hard, yet how soft, his shaft was. Danny sighed low at the feeling of Kitty's light touches. He was so calm and relaxed his head drop down back on the couch.

"That's it when you're ready to give him a little run for his money. Don't forget his balls; they need attention as well, Katherine. Just like you did before."

The ghost biker started to slowly jack him off, stroking her hand up and down his dick. With her other hand, she cupped his balls and lifted a bit, taking the heavyweight in her hand. She jiggled them around, then started licking it playfully. She began to speed up her action as it was fun. Fenton's breathing had also sped up at a fast rate by this point. His cock felt harder than it had ever been in his life, and his biker enemy was doing a good job. They were both starting to get into it when Spectra spoke up.

"That's that."

"Huh?" Kitty was stopping the motion of her hand and resting her hand on Daniel's stomach. "What you mean by that?"

"I said, that's a handjob. You did well. Spectra replies. "You now mastered basic stroking, congratulations."

"Don't I have to wait until like, he cums? I mean, what happens then? That's the important part." Kitty said, confused.

Spectra laughed. "Don't mind that at all. When the time comes, he'll do it."

Kitty sighed and relaxed. She lifted her hand off of Danny's still-hard cock.

"A way to earn his heart is by giving him want he wants. If you give too much, he'll think you are easy," Spectra taught her biker friend. "But," she continued, "If you want the guy to stay, you'll have to do more than a simple handjob girlfriend."

"You're right," The motorcycle chick responded, "What should I do then?"

Danny tries to wiggle himself but failed to untie himself. "D-Don't do it, Kitty! You do not have to go through this sort of thing!"

"Wait your turn to speak, Daniel. Like I said before, It's tough to do it too wrong," Spectra answered grimly, "Start by holding his dick in your hand and taking the tip into your mouth. The head of the penis is the most sensitive part, so you must absorb everything he can offer. If you can take it further, then it feels good to the guy if you're able to take more into your mouth. It's best if you let your lips and tongue rub along his shaft as you bob your head up and down on his cock. Now that will say a lot about your character." She says to Kitty.

When saying this, Danny could not hold in his blush any longer, giving himself away from that he agreed with her statement.

"Go on," The master of misery commands her, "Do it, Katherine! He's waiting…"

The ghost child barks at Spectra like an angry pitbull. "Make her stop it, Now!"

Without warning, she took a deep breath and re-gripped Danny's dick. He instantly stares at her with confusion registered on his face. She looked up at him as her head lowered towards his crotch and saw his face flushing more red than usual. In reality, the biker ghost always had thoughts about this moment. Sure, it was dirty, but she left those hidden emotions in the back of her head as she was with Johnny 13 and still is in a way.

Her face stopped an inch from the tip of his dick. She gingerly extended her tongue until the tip contacted the head of his penis. At the moment of contact, his cock jumped at the sensation. She then swirled her tongue around the perimeter of Daniel 's manhood. In the far back, McLain was boiling from just watching her best friend work the moves on her new love interest. Trying to be the more mature one, she stays in the back, releasing her anger in her mind instead. Kitty took one hand and cupped his balls again, then enclosed the tip of his penis into her warm mouth, covering his lower parts up like a tent.

"Ah..., Kitty, w-what is g-going on?..," Fenton managed to say, barely holding on

His encouragement moans made Katherine feel a little bit more at ease. She took another half-inch of him into her mouth, then pulled up to its tip. She started to get into a bobbing motion, able to take a little bit more of his cock into her mouth each time, until she maxed out at a little more than half of his length. Her coughs and blows made him and her feel like they were connected as one. She blew him slowly, drawing out her motions as her lips slid along all sides of his cock as she bobbed up and down.

"Alright. From the looks on his face, Daniel is getting pretty close to an orgasm. You could either take it out of your mouth and jack him off as he cums; or, you could leave it in and let him cum into your mouth. You know what to do, girlfriend."

The rowdy biker momentarily popped her his dick out of her mouth to ask an important question, "Should I continue?"

"Leave it in," Spectra answered back with a giggle. "The key to love is your magic."

Katherine resumed back to giving him a blowjob with a new sense of life and purpose. She was about to make him cum. The ghost teen looked up at Danny and made clear eye contact as she sucked him. His face was scrunching up a bit, and his mouth was hanging open. She was doing so great he even tried to jerk away. He rested his hand on the back of Kitty's head, loosely having her hair in grip up inside his fist.

"Here it comes," Spectra warned her best friend, already experienced enough to know what's about to happen.

The ghost female teen swirled her tongue around his tip as the first ribbon of semen spewed from his cock. She continued to suck him off until spurts of Danny's cum shot into her mouth. Kitty instinctively swallowed the thick liquid that was invading her mouth as she felt his balls twitching in her hand, feeding his cum into her waiting mouth.

Fenton was mildly bucking his hips at this point, absolutely loving the warm sensation of his enemy, Kitty mouth enclosing his most prized possession as he came. He shot more semen that he thought he probably ever had before during this seemingly never-ending orgasm. The ghost child blushes brightly red upon seeing the facial expressions and glares shooting at him like a bullet. For some reason, he couldn't get his eyes off the flaming rockstar. Finally, his orgasm died down, his body collapsed, and he let out a final breath he had been holding in for five seconds. Kitty gave one last lick around the edges and removed her mouth from his cock, letting it go with a sloppy 'pop' sound. She smiled up at her Danny with a small glob of his cum showing on her bottom lip, dripping down constantly off her little chin.

While Fenton and Katharine lay there exhausted, Spectra began moving a little closer to Ember, putting her hand on her right thigh. "Are you afraid that dear Daniel won't pick you? Or are you jealous of Kitty's amazing skills of her tongue?"

As she talked, she began stroking McLain's leg reassuringly. "It feels like Katherine, and I will be the tiebreakers in this bet. Shame, you seem like such a wonderful girl to compete with."

Spectra hand got closer and closer to the blue-haired diva crotch as she spoke until she was barely brushing it. Seeing as she did not make any move to stop her, Spectra's hand went inside her black leggings and began running up and down on her inner thigh. McLain never had any experience with a female, especially the awkward sensation that was going through her body. It was no shocker to learn that the master of misery indeed goes both ways. Ember was slightly shocked, not expecting anything to happen so soon, but she did not protest, this was turning her on quite a bit.

Instinctively opening her legs a little wider as she got closer to Ember's treasure chest, Spectra's finally had more access and reached her underwear where she gently rubs against her clit. The pleasure of someone feeling her private parts made the ghost rebel gasp a little once she did touch her, which made the orange-haired female pause for a moment.

Quietly she asked, "Is this okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Ember quickly told her with a light smile, saying-"It's okay...I'm fine... Just not used to it... But it feels good." She says softly,

Looking relieved, Spectra resume back to slowly rubbing her clit through Ember's underwear again, this time with a little more pressure. Feeling good, the ghost diva teen opened her legs again wider, giving Spectra more room and space to rub her vagina at full. She flicked, and gently pinched her clit, then would stroke her pussy lips, putting in enough pressure and impact to find a now wet hole. Questions and emotions were killing McLain train of thoughts at the moment.

She wondered why her best friend was doing this to her; maybe Spectra only made this stupid bet to get closer to her. Maybe, but the thought of that important question was pushed to the side as she began soaking through her underwear, the misery ghost pushed them to the side and slowly started rubbing her pussy soon pushing her fingers further down.

The touch of another person hitting all her sensitive spots got Ember hot. She began to breathe slowly, stomach pumping, eyes rolling back of her head, and more. Spectra played with her clit and started dipping her fingertips into the rockstar's hole every few seconds.

Within minutes of pure torture, Voices of Ember moaning was coming out, happy from how things were turning out so far. She glanced over and noticed Kitty watching from behind, smiling as she got closer to the two girls. It wasn't enough for her though, and Katherine could tell because soon she asked

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me you two now going at it..." Kitty asked surprised, to which Ember left out a soft yes,

Spectra smirk and quickly nodded. She looked at the ghost biker, hoping she understood. She did.

Pulling her hand away, Spectra scooted away slightly, then asked McLain to re-position herself so that her back was pressing against the walls, and her legs slightly draped over hers. Ember lifted her butt in the air somewhat as she began taking off her undies and let her slip them off and onto the floor freely. Danny regains enough strength to look over to see the three girls on the other side of the room. He couldn't see a thung due to Kitty and Spectra blocking his view. He shakes his body back and forth, as his weak body in human form was no match for the rope.

Meanwhile, With one leg positioned around her best friend's lower waistline, Spectra had full access to her vagina. Once comfortable, she began stroking Ember's pussy again, but this time she began dipping her fingertip into her hole and didn't once stop. From all her work, her middle finger slid right in and wiggled around gently but forcibly.

"Uh...guys, Danny is over there?" Kitty awkwardly points her thumb behind her.

Neither of them listens to their biker friend, as they were so connected with one another. Spectra pumped her finger in and out until she felt like the ghost diva was ready for another finger. Pulling almost out, She then inserted both her ring finger and middle finger this time and began making her motion with her fingers. With this, she stroked a susceptible area, which led Ember to let out a gasp of pleasure silently.

"You like that spot, don't you?" She asked as she started fingering her, rubbing up against that spot every chance she could.

That feeling she was receiving felt good, her fingers were long and thick, and Ember didn't think it could get much better. Until out of nowhere, she inserted a third finger. With this, the rockstar diva felt her vagina stretch a little wider apart, and she begins thrusting and twisting her fingers. Spectra laid her other arm on McLain's stomach and began using her right hand to rub her clit as her left-hand finger her faster and harder than before. As the misery queen fingers her thick vagina, Slowly Ember's breathing grew shallower, and she knew she was about to be hit with the first water wave of pleasure.

Ember quickly closed her eyes tightly and grabbed hold of Spectra's leg, squeezing it tight. Spectra suddenly felt her sudden clench on her fingers and started hitting that spot again hard and fast.

"You gonna cum all over me, aren't you?" asked the misery chick, as she bit her lip.

"Y-Yes." McLain gasped, "I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum." She began thrusting her hips to match her fingers, whimpering with pleasure as she brought Ember to the climax. Letting out a small scream, the diva eventually came all over her fingers, and collapsed, sliding down the walls.

"Wow girlfriend, out of us three, I thought you would be the least submissive one," Spectra called upfront with a slight giggle. "It's okay, we all knew that."

"Screw you..." The ghost diva flushes dark blue as she looks away from Spectra's alluring gaze. "I didn't sign up for this..."

She gave Ember a moment to just lay there, breathe in the sex scent in the atmosphere, and take in what just happened. Once her breathing was even, Spectra patted her on the head before walking back to the confused young boy that everyone loves slash hates, Danny.

"If I untie you, would you show us your ways with Amber?" The misery ghost questions him in a serious note. "We already know about you two."

Fenton floods brightly red; from the look on her face, it was no point lying to her. His entire face flushed down with guilt. Danny dared to drop down the juicy details on their special night together in his bedroom.

"T-That night we didn't have sex...We kissed a few times and fell asleep. I-I'm still a virgin, honest." Daniel heavily sighs

Cracks of laughter came sliding out of Spectra's tonsils, almost like the ghost child told a bad joke.

"You are so funny!" She compliments him; she then taps her wet index finger onto his forehead nonstop. "But not funny enough to make me believe your story."

"-It's true."

Every one searched for the voice that backed up his statement when they finally located it was Ember McLain coming to the area with a huge wet spot near her private parts from what Spectra has done to her. A long dramatic gasp from Kitty in complete shock along with a little relieved to know nothing happen between them on that time changing night. For Spectra, she wanted to spice up the moment upon finding out the truth.

"I see. So Amber, mind sharing your body with his? The boy was a 'virgin' of course, not blowjob virgin, but you get the idea."

For once, Ember was scared to respond to a simple question giving to her especially.

"Well, I mean..."

Ember's blush seared through her cheeks, and for a minute, she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, shy, and coy, even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy blue features behind her slim fingers. The flaming haired teen knew that every single pair of eyes were looking at her – all eagerly waiting for a reaction, a response, like the monsters they are. After a long, eight and a half minutes went by, Spectra grew tired of waiting and untied Fenton. She pulled his skinny body upwards off the couch and pushed him towards the fire ghost.

Trying to be respectful, Danny at least pulled his boxers above his hard cock. What he said about being a virgin is true as Daniel and Sam never went to third base. Embarrassed by all of this, his eyes wonder, are the three ghosts are on some spell? No one knows precisely to answer his so desired question. The moment of silence took a toll until something happen out of the blue.

This time Danny was making the first moves. He moved closer and began kissing on her cold neck, which gave a clear hint that it was Ember's weak spot for her to handle. As he kissed her neck, his hand slid underneath her black crop top and then bra and began playing with her breast. The rockstar had a tongue war with Phantom's. Jaws were hanging wide open from the expression Katherine and Spectra were giving. He sucked and kissed her neck, moving down to her nice pale collar bone, sending shivers of excitement down her body. Immediately, McLain pushed the ghost boy off, using her energy she released an ecto-bubble straight to Danny, trapping him inside.

"H-hey!"

"What the heck you are doing, Ember?!" questioned Kitty. "This wasn't part of the bet." She looks over at Spectra. "Is it?"

"Of course not, dear Katherine," Spectra said with a sigh. "Mind explaining to us why are you doing this, Amber?"

Feeling flushed, McLain shouted, "Forget sharing! Neither of you hates him as I do. As a reward of hating him so much, the dipstick is mine." The punk ghost declared

"Don't I have a say in this?" Daniel asked, tapping on the pink bubble repeatedly.

"No!"

"Enough talking about this crap. It's every girl for herself." Ember said to the others. "Catch you two on the flip side. Adiós"

McLain grins as she lifted her hand in the air. Soon after, she, along with Danny, instantly vanish in purple smoke. Growling, Spectra could feel her insides burning with rage and frustration. Whenever she commands the two to do something, they would automatically do it without hesitation. Not only that, but she usually was the leader of this girl group. Now that it involves the ghost child, Ember lost her mind. Everyone knew she always wanted the young teen to herself, but not this badly.

"How dare she defy me." fumed Spectra. Her nails were digging up through her false pure human skin. "That little..."

"-I'm also leaving." said an emotionless Kitty. "She's right. If you want something, you chase after it till the end."

Katherine levitates off the ground and left Spectra's realm. Alone, the master of misery couldn't help but follow. The bet was officially over, and like always, things wouldn't end in a good fairy tale of happiness.

Ghost Zone

Ember's power reach couldn't take her any further. Her body, unable to move due to using so much energy. The rockstar felt powerless at this point.

However, her bubble still held the ghost child hostage. Huffing, she proceeds floating down the Ghost Zone while her trap bubble follows her from behind.

"W-where, are you taking me?!" inquired Daniel. "This isn't like you, Ember..."

"Funny. It's not like you to give yourself away so easily." Ember countered harshly.

Gritting his teeth, Danny was left in the dirt by her harsh statement. "Hello? I'm a human! I-I can't control my hormones."

Before Ember could speak, something stop her. In front of her was Vlad Plasmius. Shocked to see him in the Ghost Zone, especially in his ghost form, Danny knew this couldn't be good, giving that he was his archenemy. In his ghost form, Vlad shares the appearance of a vampire. He has sky blue skin and pointed fangs. His hair is black and pointed in a U-shape, and has a noticeable black goatee. He wears a mostly white outfit consisting of white trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt covered in black gloves. His shirt connected to a black belt, and up to his neck, he wears black boots. The last thing he adds to his outfit is a high collar cape around his neck.

"Daniel, I've been looking everywhere for you, boy. It's time to meet your fate." Vlad's smile turns into a more vicious one.

The corners of her eyes were crinkled. "You. What the hell are you doing here?" Ember injects herself into the conversation. "Looking for someone?"

Vlad bows down and apologizes, "Oh silly me. I came here hoping I would find my reward." His eyes shifted toward Danny. "I guess it came searching for me."

"Aargh. What you mean by that...?" Danny's curiosity got the better of him.

A false surprised look crept around Plasmius' face. "I'll make this information simple before I destroy you for good. A Bunch of bounty flyers is scattered everywhere in Amity Park and here, wanting you dead or alive for a golden wish from Desiree. Since people already hate you, that 'alive' part is irrelevant."

Shock grabbed a handful of Danny's skin and pulled from the back of the neck. He always figured all the ghosts from Ghost Zone hated him but not this much. No, this is a whole new level of hatred and revenge. Without his ghost powers, the hero of Amity Park won't stand a chance against one enemy, especially a crowd full of them. While trying to cope with his issues, Ember didn't seem worried.

"If you want baby pop, that's fine. But I won't hand him over freely." She grinned.

"Who said you have to?" Vlad erupted in laughter. "Don't think just because you're a girl; I'll go easy on you."

Plasmius glitches out a bit making multiple duplicates of himself. His clones had Ember in a small circle, out-numbered. The rockstar diva was low on energy and had no choice but to hold her own. Even summoning her electric purple guitar takes up at least twenty percent of her strength. McLain clutches her fist and prepares herself to lose this match.

"Just hand over-!"

The real Vlad couldn't finish speaking as a ghost ray knocked him over. Everyone looked over to see Youngblood, holding a slingshot in his grip. Regaining his stamina, the ambush didn't amuse Plasmius.

"Not so fast, vampire freak!" Youngblood charges up another ghost ray. "Phantom is mine. None of you bums can have him."

The young pirate ghost launches a dozen ghost rays at Vlad and Ember. One of his blasts caused McLain's ecto-bubble to burst, releasing a vulnerable Fenton back out to the world. Danny, falling at a speed of lighting, the three ghosts tried desperately to save the hero, not because they care, of course. Unfortunately, none of them caught Danny on time thanks too...

_"BULLET?!"_

Indeed so. Next to Bullet was another ghost in all white. It was Walker. Dressed in a fashionable white suit that goes well with his pale skin opposite to that color, the outfit adds black boots along with a black stylish cowboy hat as an accessory. Lastly, let's not forget his haunting green eyes, for it remains serious at all times.

Walker's brows squished together in an accusatory frown. "Sorry to intrude on your conversation, but. This punk belongs to jail. Forget the golden wish from Desiree; this job is personal." He said coldly.

Everything Daniel sees suddenly speeds up like his movements are slowing down the more he tries to free himself out of Bullet's grip. Those awful memories of being locked up with ghosts that hate him scared the half-ghost boy. When giving up all hope, a female and male voice that he recognizes calls out for him.

"DANNY!" Both Tucker and Sam shout his name at the same time.

"Sam...Tucker." Daniel answers in a low surprised whisper. From afar, the ghosts can see his two best friends were in Fenton's Specter Speeder.

Ember's bad-tempered reached maximum when noticing Sam call for him. "Oh, great. Pretty little princess wants him also. I can't beat any ghosts at this state...but I sure as hell can **kill** a human goth doll."

The ghost diva fled the area and dashes herself toward the floating vehicle. Aware of this, Sam places her hand by the headlights, which activated lasers to come shooting directly at Ember. The blast landed on her eight times before crashing down onto Vlad at full force. Distracted, Tucker smashes another button. A new built-in device that Fenton's mother, Maddie. She installed it a week ago. It unleashes an 'etco-plasma sound wave' cloud that disables any ghosts' powers, only for a short time.

Once turn on, the system automatically scans the area detecting five ghosts. It sent out a powerful echo, sound wave to the targets. The targets became instantly paralyzed and powerless temporarily.

"Hurry up, dude, the effect only lasts about thirty seconds!" Tucker screams through an external speaker. "Get a move on already. Time is not on your side."

Danny listened to his geeky friend and went straight over without any enemy attacking him or kidnapping. By the time he was near his friends, he had phrased through and was fully inside safely. The specter speeder disappears in an instant with Phantom. Seconds later, the power energy faded, thus freeing the other ghosts. Vlad, Ember, Youngblood, and Walker shared a mean mug at each other, finally clashing harsh words at each other.

"He can run all he wants using Jack's idiotic gadgets." Plasmius pushes Ember off him. "But he can't hide forever."

Youngblood pointed his index finger at Vlad angrily. "Thanks a lot! None of this would have happened if you'd listened to me. Now he's gone because of you."

"Like I'll give you bozos a chance to get him. Especially you, twerp." McLain chastised, pulling Youngblood by his ear.

The pirate ghost boy gradually weakens from Ember's pinch. "-Ow! N-Not so hard, y-you witch! That hurts, you weirdo."

"Ridiculous," Walker stated, feeling slightly annoyed. "Come on, Bullet. That punk return back to the human world. Mark my words... I will get my vengeance."

Nodding, the two ignored the others and went to find Fenton's portal. Ten seconds later, of pointless arguing, McLain could feel she was wasting valuable time with these two idiots.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this bull, crap!" grumbled Ember. "There is no way I'm going to let that goth girl have him again. I earned dipstick fair and square!"

She used a crunch of her energy to summon her guitar. The ghost rockstar hops on and rushes off to find the nearest portal that is connected to Amity Park or even straight to his place. Vlad and Youngblood traded a final mean glare at each other before leaving on a different path in finding Phantom. Desiree made a simple silly bet into a deadly duel. It is now a free public bet to collect Fenton for a chance to earn a golden wish from the wish granter herself. Some want the hero for love and lust, while others want him dead and slowly tortured.

What makes it worse on him is that the world now knows he is powerless because of the flu season thanks to Desiree's detailed bounty flyer. His chances of winning are meager. Anyone can snatch up Phantom at this state of vulnerability, even the Box Ghost.


	6. Primal Lust

**"It was the wildness of it that got me going: the primal lust, the sheer needs of two people in heat, quickly finding ways to express their sacred hunger to each other in animal passion"-Fiona Thrust**

* * *

**Misery Loves My Company**

**Chapter 6: Primal Lust**

The gang teleported back to the Fenton Works laboratory just on time before any harm took place. Throughout the short ride, neither Danny nor Sam talked to each other. Tucker was the main one starting up a conversation. Back home where he belongs, the weak ghost boy lands himself back on solid ground with the others.

Waiting on them was an uninvited guest. Valerie. The longtime girlfriend of Tucker and a hidden ghost hunter. The only one who seems alerted by her was Daniel, as she can be seen in her battle suit. The huntress appears to be slimmer when wearing her red and black ghost-hunting suit compared to her typical outfit. Her lower body curves are doing her a favor in the eyes of Tucker and Danny. They couldn't keep their eyes off her. She marches over and greets her fellow team.

"Finally. The whole town was run down with ghosts; it's too many for me to handle alone." Valerie reported to them. She glares over and sees Fenton only wearing his boxers. "Why is he naked?"

Embarrass, Danny at once covers himself with his hands. "It's a long story...Can you tell me what's going on? I don't feel so good." He changes the subject

Pretty much, Valerie explains everything she could on what's going on. Ghosts from across the infinite internal realms came bursting forth their dimension to gain the golden wish from Desiree. Outside, was storming with ghosts ones that no one has ever seen before. Posters of Danny's noticeable appearance found at various locations.

As time runs thin, team Fenton had no option but to divide in a group. Tucker, being the brains out of the four, set out a strategy guide for them. Everyone agreed on this plan, all but one. Samantha.

"Uh, no. It will be better if I go with Danny while you head north with Tucker." Sam said, making her words the final decision.

A ghostly slice of emptiness became eerie in the room. Judging by the goth chick cold, emotionless demeanor, Sam wanted things her way and nothing less.

Valerie tried her best to keep her frustration in check. "Look. Your jealousy won't save the day. Two humans going together is a risk I'm not willing to take. The powerless ghost boy is coming with me; rather, you like it or not, Manson."

The decision has been made as Valerie already called out her flying board. Danny was quite skeptical at first, going with his former crush while his ex-girlfriend forces him to stay. But he is in danger in his human form. What she said was right, the huntress had more experience and determination in catching ghosts than Sam. Fenton wraps his arms around Valerie's lower waistline. Her heart rushes out of her chest when feeling his genitals pressed against her butt. When ready, they flee from the area, heading south to her hideout. Sam watches her man get stolen by yet another female.

Outside, Valerie, surfing past, she and Daniel notice the town filled with ghosts. Playing it smart, she brings herself down low on the ground without being detected by nearby spirits. Surfing away, she shifts her flying board speed to maximum sonic power. As the speck, that is, Valerie approaches a rooftop. The huntress human powers down her board; the two both landed successfully on their feet. The ghost boy follows her lead to her nearest hideout.

She placed her board underneath her arms and walks with Fenton to her secretive hideout. The huntress lifts a nasty burger wallpaper, revealing a secret door from behind. Valerie used her gadget to switch on a light beam. Blinded by its powerful beam of cheerful light, Danny shields his eyes. The new team proceeds further into the cave. Attempting to move through a dark cave, the ghost child feel the dampness in the air. He could hardly see In the darkness ahead, his hands feel the moisture seeping through what seems to be rocked to his side.

Valerie turns her body around slightly to see her teammate was having difficulties finding his way. She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him next to her. Even though she may appear mean and selfish to others and a bit demanding, the huntress has a soft spot for Danny. They continue deeper into darkness, together.

Three minutes have passed, and they just made it to there location. A glimpse inside the cave was amazing to see. Additionally, Valerie's hideout contains state of the art facilities such as crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking, and hangar space. She had a collection of famous trophies of past cases, a giant ghost colony. There was a white and blue boat literally in the middle of the cave. Nearby, was specialized black vehicles that the majority of them look the same.

"Woah...so cool," Danny said, surprisingly. He was amazed to see such a perfection masterpiece all in one cave.

While being amazed by the cave's features, on the other side, the ghost hunter raises her communications gadget watch and pushes a button on it, looking down at it.

"Ghost shield" Valerie's finger is on her watch, trying to contact someone. "Reporting safe. Daddy, do you hear me?"

On the watch, someone answers the call. It was her father. He is wearing a white uniform shirt and black slacks. "Hey, sweetie, are you at the hideout?

She nods. "Yep. How long should I keep Danny with me? I don't want his ex-girlfriend to get the wrong idea."

"I'll say for about two hours. The ghosts are going crazy-" The watch cuts to static and eventually cuts off on her.

"Daddy?"

The human huntress taps her watch screen to gain a signal. Nothing but static shows up. Disappointed, she knew her answer as to how long she'll be staying with the ghost child. Being here with her former enemy is a pain in the neck. She stares him down, watching his every move. The two remain isolated from each other until the few hours of staying locked up together were over. Danny, on the left side of the cave sitting on top of a flat rock. To his right was Valerie, is monitoring Amity Park like a security guard using her screen projector. Nothing exciting was taking place in the cave until a painful scream echoed throughout Valerie's eardrums. She rushes over and sees the ghost boy breathing in and out slowly.

"Danny! Is everything okay?" Asked a worried Valerie. Sweat poured down her body as she stayed still as possible.

Shaking and unable to move. Daniel was having a hard time breathing normally.

"S-something is taking over my b-body!" Fenton said in a low, grunting sound.

Danny lay on the ground; his face closed in a grimace; he is skin pale and clammy. Every few minutes he would scream, It had a raw quality, the realness of a person consumed by a pain that knew no end or limit. Then he would go quiet, just panting. The huntress felt guilty knowing it's her fault in away. She should have been there at his side, at least then he would have known she cared. But instead, she wanted to play the badass role of not caring for anything or anyone but herself.

"AHHHHHHH!"

His stomach contracted so violently that he had no time to reach a nearby restroom. Chunks of food covered in the creamy chyme from his stomach were propelled into the air and splattered onto the ground. He heaved again, and once more, the floor was sprayed this time with blood. His body flops down straining to get back up. Now he could not move forward without stepping in his puke. Daniel's human body was feeling weak. He sank to his knees and retched until the only clear liquid was coming up. His throat felt sore from the stomach acid that was consuming his every energy. The ghost child's mouth tasted of vomit mix in with green acid blood.

_'Is this what happens in flu-season for half-ghost?'_ He thought while throwing up.

The stomach-acid stench of vomit filled his nostrils, burning his insides. Fenton surveyed the mess with watery eyes, trying his best not to vomit again. But something unexpected happened. His black hair has switched colors to a now snow-white hair that blazes into a pit of fire. Danny's ocean blue eyes turned into a glowing red complexion with dark lines around them. His skin shifts from tan to a turquoise skin tone. Finally, his ears have became pointed along with his new addition fangs. Daniel rose from the ground and roared with laughter.

Dan finally gains access to Fenton's body. After meditating in the thermos for years, he discovers a way out without physically letting himself out and leaving Clockwork's realm, psychokinesis. Trained, the evil version of Danny can control his every move and power. He is even connecting to his third eye. But with every strength comes with responsibilities. His main issues are that he has no choice but to share the same body with Danny.

"Yes, I'm free!" Dan says with a sinister smirk. He takes his time to view his human teen body. "After all these years...I'm free!"

Beside him was a confused, startled Valerie, backing away from him scared.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off. And blue!" The ghost huntress wondered while standing in a fighting stance.

In his mind, Dan couldn't think straight. Her appearance reminded him so much from a ghost hunter he killed a long time ago. But who? Then the answer struck him right in the head with a baseball bat.

**"Her face. I remember now. She's the one I killed in my time-line, but different. Maybe I should have fun with her for once before finishing her off. Clockwork will be the third on my death list after this."**

"I'm fine, just a little sick." He speaks in Danny's prominent voice. "Are you?"

His eyes flare up instantly, sending The ghost huntress inside an endless trance. Her mind went into an automatic deep focused state without the assistance of a formal facilitated deep focus. Her eyes are swirling around in circles, ultimately turning to a brightish pink color. Her breathing was also slowing down while her muscles become more relaxed. Dan laughed maniacally seeing his new powers worked successfully. He pulled her paralyzed body closer to him, gently backing himself against the walls, angling his face to hers until their lips locked. Her sweet smell of cheap perfume was driving his lust for the huntress mad crazy.

At first, the kiss was small, gentle, and very passionate. But then it grew more prominent and more intense. Under Dan's control, the evil half-ghost commands his new slave to play along. She tasted tentatively with her tongue as she traced it across the bottom of his moist lip. The caress of her lips seemed much softer than his. Her tongue had more sweetness and sexual desires compared to Sam. Soon they started swallowing each other's spit making the kiss even more intense. Dan let out a moan, and so did she while her warm breath traveled into his face. His snake tongue devours Valerie's throat, making it impossible for her to breathe normally.

The depth of his hypnotic trance varies; it can be very light or profound. With this power, Dan can control any ghosts and humans with ease. However, the risks of overusing this power are deadly. Potential side effects are headache, dizziness, and anxiety.

In spite of that, he couldn't care less as he already has his first victim in his grasp, very soon an army of hopeless females all across the human dimension and ghost realm will quickly join her.

Dan approaches her closer, a wicked glint in his eye. 'Someone's wearing too many clothes.' He flips her over, so her chest was resting against the cave walls. Without warning, he tugs at her battle suit like a crazy maniac. He manages to get them partway down her legs, but the outfit wouldn't come off. As he continues to remove them, he vigorously forced her down to the cold ground.

"Is this how you usually pull women to get what you want?" asked a hypnotized Valerie. "If so, it's working..."

A hue of dark blue spread throughout his cheeks as they burned from surprised embarrassment. Dan didn't program her to say anything sexual at least, not that he knows of does she know she's being controlled and just toying with him? Either way, he likes this new side of her.

'There's only one woman for me, my baby doll.' He jerks the legs of her jumpsuit hard as they come off. He stumbles backward. Valerie takes the opportunity to scramble away from him and lie back on the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" He jumps on top of her, his lips crushing against her thick hips. The stubble from his chin chafes against her chin. The ghost huntress ran her fingers down his chest, taking in his hard abs underneath his soaking wet shirt.

He leans away from her for a moment and asks, "Curious, are you a virgin as well? Speak truthfully." Dan's eyes commanded her to speak with honesty.

"Yes, master." Valerie said in a dull robotic voice, "Tucker and I never had any sexual intercourse in our relationship."

The evil ghost male laughs. "Excellent. We can both enjoy each other's virgin bodies." He then licks around his lips.

Dan flips Valerie on her stomach and pushes at her ankles. Naturally, she raises her butt, giving him a clear view of her assets.

Even when hypnotized, she assumes he'll spank her, but instead, he pulls down her black lacy panties and then bites the cheek of her bottom roughly. Her thick luscious curves are what attracted Tucker to make a move and date her.

"Ow," The ghost huntress squeal, secretly loving it. "That kinda hurts a little."

He moves away, and she anticipates what's coming next. Sure enough, he grabs her butt cheeks, splaying her apart, feasting his mouth upon her inner flesh.

"W-What a-are you doing?" Valerie stutters her words as her new lover examines her body without permission.

The bristles of his chin gently rub against her folds each time he sucks on her. Dan's tongue was licking places she didn't realize secret hot spots.

He soon breaks off to move up closer to Valerie's lips and plants a sweet seductive kiss on them.

She tastes herself on his lips. God, it was magical.

"Are you ready, huntress?" He asked in a sexually arousing tone. "But, before we start. How do you feel about me? I'm not Danny...I'm your worst nightmare."

Valerie flushes as she begins to confess her true feelings for the hero of Amity Park forcefully, "I...have feelings for him...but I can't seem to accept him being a ghost fully. M-my brain is still working on that."

Not saying a single word, Dan allowed that answer to pass by. Hardly.

He returns the huntress to the previous position so he can once again drive her bonkers with pleasures. His tongue slithers up to her slit, before entering her, tasting her. Her long curly black hair swishes against her c-cup breasts as she moves her waist against him, gaining a rhythm that can bring her and maybe him closer to orgasm.

Craving more, the ghost huntress does the unpredicted. She reaches from behind and pulls down his shorts. Valerie fixes her hand around his girth and starts to pump him aggressively. 'Where is Danny.."

"I'm all here in one mind, sweetheart." He laughs devilishly as he removes his boxer briefs and grabbing hold of his manhood. He then enters her roughly, filling her. Valerie's nerve system was confused; it's like she isn't there. Her mind is locked in an endless void of pure black. Only her lust side Dan decided to release out its cage. She couldn't get enough; she is so horny. Valerie pushes herself back against him, greedy for that hot thick cock. Dan growls and grabs her bra to pull her deeper onto him.

"Take it off. Please," She secretly begs.

He smiles and obeyed her request. Dan opens the clasp at the back. Her breasts were bouncing around as he continues to thrust her from behind.

Dan chews her ear like a favorite chew toy. Causing goosebumps to rise on her skin, then he romantically trails kisses down my shoulder and back. For someone who is a virgin, he sure knows the pro skills in this. Her bra was finally removed. Her nipples keep brushing against his chest. Her whole body was on fire, yet Dan's caresses are giving her shivers.

As Dan's thrusts start to quicken, blood began to emerge from her private parts, showing she was indeed losing it from him. She listens to his breath coming thicker, and she moans. He groans. "STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

Valerie places her fingers across her clit and masturbates herself. Dan watches amazed and interested in the female bodywork in action. She is overwhelmed with sensation as Dan's thrusts, feeling his balls hitting the underside of her thighs. She strums her fingers across her clit, playing through it like a banjo. The ghost huntress focus on her building orgasm. Her clit pulses with a tiny beat, hungry begging for completion. Strum. Thrust. Strum. Thrust. Strum. Thrust.

'Oh my God, I'm coming, I'm coming. Oh, make it stop, make it stop!' Her vagina ultimately contracts hard around his shaft.

While still inside her, Dan moves over her again. "Is everything a satisfaction to your liking, cherry?" the evil ghost asked, giving his new mate a nickname.

'It'll do.' She says with a huff, letting out the rest of her orgasm vocals.

'So demanding. Well, you'll be pleased to know we're a long way from finished.'

He maneuvers himself behind her and raises her thick leg in the air and enters her again. The eagerness of her vagina gives off small contractions around him.

'Play with yourself again.' Dan made another request. 'Please cherry pie?'

Her eyes shifted back pink. She carries out and does what he wanted.

Dan's thrusts become ever more frenzied, he clutches her thigh for support, and she places her wet hand on his. The roughness of his skin from working on the with the smoothness of her own. Now, this is what we've needed — the passion she has been expecting more out of Tucker.

_'Is her mind telling her these things?' _She thought deeper into her mind.

As if he senses of what she is feeling, he moves nearer towards Valerie and rests his forehead against her own. The humidity of the cave seems to puff the nerve system in Valerie. Over to the ghost hunter, she licks around her lips, wanting to taste his salty skin. This gives her an idea. She pushes Dan onto his flat back and moves into the sixty-nine position. Placing her bloody vagina over his waiting, eager slimy mouth, She clasps onto his penis firmly at the base and sucks the tip. As her tongue swirls around savor his salty pre-cum.

With her hands firmly on his thighs, she guided his cock, taking him deep in her throat, teasing him, almost releasing his cock until she repeats the motion. Dan's hips rise, letting her know how much he's enjoying himself. It's hard to maintain a regular movement when he's feasting his appetite on her vagina. He's so talented with that tongue for a virgin. She found herself almost at the brink again, but Valerie crave more, she needed everything. She moves so she is on top of him and leans over for him and bites his upper lip. His mouth opens, showing his sexy fangs. The huntress tangle there tongues as one — her hand caressing the side of his neck, feeling his hairs curl up.

"I need you so bad...Tucker, Danny!" Valerie says in a low whisper.

Dan's grin only curved more upwards when he heard her plea. He now has the signals he's been dying to discover. 'Little cherry wants both the dip and cream.'

Valerie, drooling like a baby hunger for him to be inside her again, so she lowers herself yet again over his cock, grasps it, and guides it to her bloody entrance. Then she sinks onto his shaft, enjoying the sensation as his cock fills her, genuinely. The huntress places her hands on his chest as she rotates her hips up, down and around. Dan grabs her large breasts and pinches her nipples.

"AH! YOU JERK!" Even when possessed, the real Valerie had to express the amount of pain of him rotating her nipple.

His eyes flare up in glowing pink. "Who allowed the real you to come out yet, cherry tomato?" Dan smirks strenuously.

They glare at each other for a few seconds. Valerie reverts to being controlled by her future enemy.

He plays around with her nipples, giving a connection like an electric impulse that zips straight from her nipples to her vagina. Her hand moves to his shoulder, and he places his hands both sides of her butt to hold the huntress in steady. She went harder and faster, taking herself to the heights of ecstasy until she felt him tense underneath. He pulses inside, filling his slave with his cum. His final thrusts sent her over the edge, making her lean forward, facing him, worn out dry.

'For a human, you're not so bad.' Dan breathes in and out, slowly exhausted.

Valerie zips his mouth shut with her fingers. "Shut. Up. Please."

The two future enemies sat in silence. Dan did everything he could to control her, yet his power seems like it only took a part of her. Something is unique about this Valerie compared to the annoying one back on his home planet. Too bad, he's also bending Danny's mind as well using telekinesis. His time is wrapping up; he starts the conversation again in a softer tone to lighten up the finished sex mood.

'Well, cherry, it's rather odd we found such a connection .' He winks. 'We need a ship name for our sudden love.'

She giggled at him - "Whaaa? Are you saying a ship name...for us?"

He kisses her sweaty forehead. "Of course. Crack, or ship. I think: 'Gray Timeline' will make us victorious against the others." Dan puts forward

A bubbly Valerie giggles up a storm when hearing her new name ship with her future nemesis.

'Do...you mean that?' She squeals as she curiously wanted to know his answer.

He nods his head up and down. 'Really. Why don't we share this moment? My cherry blossom."

Closing in the gap between them, the two were going in for another tender kiss. Then out of nowhere, Dan slaps both his hands on each side of her head. Using his telekinesis, he shocks her brain, thus resetting her memories, sending the huntress automatically in a coma.

Her body flops onto Dan. Showing sympathy, the evil ghost hugs her one last time before pushing her off him.

"Sorry, as much as I see a 'future' with you, our love will be 'history.'" Dan Phantom childishly joked, "Maybe next time on a day I'm not evil, cherry."

The white-haired flaming ghost walks over to the other side to see if he could find any clothing. Three minutes in, and finally, he found a classic suit from the Gray family. It took him six-teen seconds to put on the battle suit. While it doesn't have his logo, it is something he would wear as an alternative. Consisting of a red suit exactly to Valerie's but has multiple pockets. One on his chest, two in the front and two in the back.

Satisfied, he used his powers instead of Danny's to fly himself out the dark cave laughing wickedly. Whatever his intentions are, it will bring hell to all.

Amity Park

Things aren't looking too useful without the hero to protect them. It was humans versus ghosts, all trying to redeem one thing, Phantom. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz battle over many spirits hours upon hours, but they keep coming back. On the south of Amity Park riots, chaos, mass destruction, you name it. The town was falling apart without Danny.

Civilians were ramming the blue-wire barriers meant to keep order within the city. Ghosts flying around, scaring the innocents for their wicked amusement

Firecrackers and the loud bangs of tear gas rang in the distance. A new war was approaching the world, all thanks to Desiree. Who can blame her, every girl wants to have fun. The last ghosts to make it on the scene were Kitty and Spectra. Since Danny's portal was crowded with ghosts coming back and forth. It was impossible to get back to the real world.

Thankfully, they made it on time. The master of misery smells the hatred, the anger of betrayal all through the air. Her skin was so pure it was glowing like a disco ball at night time. While Penelope has an orgasm from all this misery around her, Kitty watches the town destroy each other one at a time in horror.

"What...is going on? Did, did Ember caused all this?" Katharine blinked owlishly watching her friends suffer.

Spectra suddenly becomes aware of Kitty's new growing misery. It intrigues her to dig deeper underneath her skin.

"Aw, Kit." Penelope falsely pouts. "Cheer up, girlfriend; soon, this world will share a common goal. Pain and depression."

A look of great bitterness swept across the biker chick's face. That last comment led a dark cloud to struck Kitty's heart.

Her face shows her anger. It turned crimson. She shrieked at Spectra, "People are hurting because of us, you _bitch_! I like Danny, sure, but not enough for my friends to kill the innocent." Kitty spat out.

Penelope had her entire train of thought ruin because of a few words. It did not set her off that Kitty went off on her. No, no, it was far more profound than that. The biker ghost stood up to her. Spectra had to grab onto her chest to stop herself from collapsing.

She felt her eyes go wide as dinner plates, and consciously willed her expression back to deadpan. I think Kitty noticed. Yep, she caught Spectra off guard.

"I'm going find Ember," Katharine said, floating away from Spectra's neon gaze.

"Fine, leave if you must. But Daniel will be crawling under my skin like a spiderweb."

No one moved, no one spoke. Every noise Kitty could hear had frozen in their tracks, forgetting their speech; they were hiding. The sirens were wailing in the distance, and although not a breath of air was breathed louder than a sigh, they were there and hoping, praying they wouldn't be found. She turns her attention back to Spectra. This time with two ghost rays in each of her grasp.

The biker chick eyes narrowed, and her teeth clenched together. "I can win Danny's love just a higher rate as you and Ember. And I declare a duel."

"Oh? And what is that darling?" Spectra rolled her eyes at her as a silly tease.

"His heart!"

Kitty roared her final words out in rage as she makes the first attack. She throws multiple ghost rays at her best friend, hoping at least one will wipe that smug look off her face. And it did. Moments later, the smoke disappears from all the blast she was tossing at her. The biker ghost was utterly startled to see Spectra was now in her pure ghost form. They didn't exchange a few insults at each other; instead, they went back to clashing head to head at full might.

While the two handle unfinished business, other things are happening in Amity Park. For starters, Ember caught seeing Sam slipping up, not alone that but with Tucker sending ghosts inside the Fenton thermos. Just watching her from afar makes her blood boil.

McLain wanted to end Sam as quickly as possible before going back to find Danny. At least then, she won't get interrupt her plans. She rides along on her purple guitar vehicle and drops down right in front of her number one target.

"Well, well. I was searching for a special prize. Guess you will do for now." Ember said, placing her guitar behind her back.

Both Tucker and Sam didn't waste any time pointing their thermos at the pop star. It seems the ghost diva didn't have any grudges or interest in going up against the male ghost hunter.

She walks up forward, having her arms crossed. "Hey! Leave. I have no issue with you." Ember yells from a far warning Tucker this was his chance to leave.

He glances over at Sam, wondering if he should listen to the rebel or blast her. What he was about to hear next was shocking, even for Samantha's standards.

"Go find Valerie and Danny. If McLame wants me, she will get it." The goth chick sharply stated. "You hear that wannabe?!"

Tucker acknowledged this and ran for it. Blasting every ghost, he saw out of his path. He runs down further down the street, officially leaving his vegan friend behind. Now it was the two roughest females standing forth gazing at each other's different colored eyes. Sam held her thermos tightly while Ember slowly pulled out her electric purple guitar for battle. Before unleashing their wrath at each other, screaming was oddly enough coming from the sky. They looked up and seen two figures heading towards them. McLain went intangible as two ghosts came right at her, and Sam took cover.

Likewise, it was Spectra and Kitty. They made a touch down inside a hole the two created by their force. As the ghosts continue to fight, but in a catfight sort of way, Ember broke them apart.

"Knock it off you two. What the heck even happen?" wondered the ghost diva.

Katherine sweeps the dirt from her jacket and said, "Tell that to Miss 'I can get Danny any time I want' blah blah."

Penelope neatly dusts herself off as well. "Get mad; your energy only makes me pure in human form." She then brags

"I'll show you human-"

"-All three of you guys couldn't honestly get him," Sam says fearlessly as she intervenes in the conversation, uninvited. "Unlike you guys, Danny and I are in love spiritually rather than sexually."

Her bold statement led to another silent treatment to go off. Samantha's arrogance was much more toxic than any of the three ghost girls combined. Soon enough, all four females scream at each other to get their points across that they deserve Danny's heart. No female or ghost took no side.

Like Ember said before, it was every female for herself. The argument lasted up to six minutes and still going. Ghosts in the background destroying Amity Park, these four couldn't care less. They just wanted to get there point across. Suddenly, green smoke blooms around the area. Sparkles dances, and the smokes darken. A queen is here.

Emerging from the clouds was Desiree. She introduced her name and everything. Not a single soul noticed her presence.

She took this treatment of ignorance well. She slithers her ghostly body to a nearby park bench and relaxes in it.

Watching everything unfolds without her feels like a wish she never wanted.

"No one needed to wish this simple request. It came naturally." Desiree sighs with a low chuckle. "What a lucky day."

_"Right you are. It is."_ Two gloved hands were placed on Desiree's naked ghostly shoulders from behind. _"Lucky for me."_

The wish ghost tilts her head back a little to get a clear idea who alluring voice that could be. Skulker? No. Johnny 13? No. Ghost Writer? Nope. No one came up to mind besides those guys. She phrases through his reliable gloved hands and completely floated away from the bench. Behind it was Dan Phantom. However, he was fully taking on the appearances of his host. Strangely enough, the ghost child shares two different eye colors.

On the right side, it's blue like she usually sees him. But on the left, it was glowing red, giving the wish granter bad vibes of toxic and manipulation in them. His aura and ego felt strange for Desiree. The boy was much calmer and didn't attack any ghost he saw like he usually does as a hero. What is this flu season hiding that she doesn't know? Either way, his matureness attracted her attention. Hopefully, the four girls won't mind adding a wishing goddess to the fun.


End file.
